Thief King
by Gardens of the Moon
Summary: Five thousand years ago when the Millennium Items were first hidden away, the Thief King refused to be sealed and leaving his dark counterpart to become the Spirit of the Ring he moved to the underworld and was reincarnated. Harry Potter has lost everything, his parents, his godfather and now thanks to being possessed he is seeing memories of a burning village called Kul Elna.
1. Welcome to Domino City

**Author's Note:** Originally this chapter was going to be longer. Like A LOT longer. But my computer decided to eat the opening duel and the arrival of some Hogwarts students and Magicals. So, here we are with sort of a beginning prologue leading into the story itself. I'll do my best to try and fit stuff into the next chapter. I also made this story into a challenge under WhiteTigerWolf's Other Challenge forum. You should check it out, I think.

Some things to keep in mind when reading this story. This isn't the 4Kids version, or even the Manga version. I'm taking liberties with some of the characters clothing and design choices. Like Miss Isis Ishtar, who is my current picture for this site. This story will hopefully swing into Harry/Isis-Ishizu, but its really anything goes at the open. So, I hope you all enjoy the story and don't forget to leave a review.

Oh, before anyone gets upset. This is after OotP for Harry, so he's pissed, filled with grief and because the Order won't let him go after Voldemort with just a duel disk, he's heading for the Pharaoh and the Priest.

* * *

The blue sky gleamed like a jewel over the skyscrapers that made up the bulk of downtown Domino City. The windows shining with reflections of the sun as it beat down overhead. The streets were lined with people as they struggled and pushed against each other for entrance into the latest Duel Monsters tournament that had been publicized for the last month; The Battle City Tournament. The contest held by Seto Kaiba was the talk of news media all over the planet and drew in duelists from around the world to claim each others rarest cards.

The new rules set for the tournament held by the owner of Kaibacorp were not that difficult but did stand out against the rules set down by the Industrial Illusionist owner and Duel Monsters creator, Pegasus J. Crawford. First their was the required Duel Disk and a high enough duelist rating to enter. Second was the rules set down that only four star and lower monsters could be played without a tribute, one tribute was required for an up to eight star monster, and the number of tributes increased by each four stars.

One of the teens walking out of one of the many game stores with his new state of the art Duel Disk was a British boy with raven hair and green eyes. A long scar stretched from over top his right eye and descended onto his cheek where it branched off in four different directions. It was harsh and jagged like lightning, a reminder of a cruel twist of fate that the fifteen year old had experienced and bore witness too at a young age.

A crimson cloak hung off his shoulders down over the black shirt held together by gold chains. Black denim jeans were tucked into a pair of Harley Davidson boots while a number of gold chains and bangles hung around his neck and arms. People shuffled their way out of the boy's way as he stepped down the sidewalk, tearing open the white box in his hands and removing the silver duel disk before dumping the cardboard box into a trash bin as he walked by. He clamped the piece of hardware onto his left wrist and slid his deck into the deck holder as he made his way through the streets.

The Battle City Tournament would start that night when Seto Kaiba would officially announce its opening and he still had a few hours to wait. His fists clenched as the memory overwhelmed his mind and not for the first time since he had lost godfather he saw flames and smoke that poured into the night from the village set among the ancient sand dunes. He watched in his minds eye as men, women and children were slaughtered for their blood and flesh before being dragged without care by the Pharaoh's priests to be processed and sacrificed for power. He shuddered at the thought of a small child hiding in the shadows as his family was murdered in order to gain advantage in a war before he saw a flash of green light.

He shook his head, shaking off the memories of long ago. His glasses reflecting the light of the sun as his eyes fell onto a tanned skinned woman whose blue eyes stared back at him. The raven haired boy suddenly felt his mouth go dry as he stared at the rare beauty that stood so tantalizingly in front of him, yet his green eyes narrowed to slits as he spotted the gold necklace hanging around her neck. Her black hair fell down her back where the tips were visible behind her her hourglass figure. Two sections of hair were pulled into braids held in place by golden sleeves that disappeared behind her ears from which a shear veil hung over the lower half of her face just see through enough to make out her ruby lipstick which matched the ruby colored eyeliner that was done in the same fashion of those of ancient Egypt.

A white cloth, rimmed in crimson and gold, was stretched over her ample chest and tied behind the woman's back. A flowing skirt the color of ivory hung from her hips as she watched the British teenager. A set of gold colored sandals were strapped to her feet, ankles and lower legs as she stood with a duel disk of her own. Her sapphire colored eyes were wide in surprise as the eye on her necklace began to shine with an ethereal light that had nothing to do with the sun in the sky. "I see," she whispered in a voice that sent tingles down the duelist's spine, "I had thought you were the spirit of the Ring."

"I could understand the confusion," he said with a hint of malice in his voice. "We were bound before the sealing and it took millennia for me to return. A new body, a new life, but the same fate," the raven haired boy growled as he pointed at the goddess of a woman in front of him. "It seems I was destined for revenge, first on the Pharaoh and his lineage for their atrocities and then I have another who demands my attention back in the United Kingdom. Imagine my shock at spotting the Pharaoh and the Priest on television, all the way out here in Japan. Now the sins of the fathers will be paid by the sons!"

The woman took a deep breath and sighed as her Millennium Necklace let her see the anger inside the teenager's heart. The rage and confusion blazed through his mind and fed on the grief of recent lost. "I am sorry," she said quietly as she turned her head to stare over the nearby buildings to the skyscraper that was home of Kaibacorp. "I truly understand the anger you feel, the sense of loss, but now is not the time for you to try and take your revenge. This tournament is a net in which I plan on trapping another foe. The Gods will rise over this city and I must protect my brothers from what the Necklace has showed me."

"So, the Gods of Egypt are awakening," the teen said as he followed the woman's gaze. "I suspect that you have been using that Necklace to stack the odds in your favor," he said with a glare at the glittering building in the distance. "You know what cost was paid to make that Item and still you would use it? I will cast out the spirits of the Items and put them to rest. The fact I will have to face all seven to do so is not lost on me but I will do what I must for my people."

"What you hope to do is honorable, Harry Potter," the woman said shifting her sapphire eyes back so that they met his startled emerald. "You seek to lay your past to rest and seek justice for the atrocities done upon the people of Kul Elna. I do not know what you must do in lands to the East to calm your soul, but I would say to take care of that before trying to seek your justice here."

"You have me at a disadvantage," Harry said with a frown even as he subtly shifted his right arm, feeling the Holly and Phoenix feather wand strapped to his forearm. "May I know the name of the woman who is peaking into my past and future?"

"I am Isis Ishtar, tomb keeper of the nameless Pharaoh," she answered honestly.

The raven haired teen nodded as he turned from the woman and began to walk away. "Perhaps I will see you around the city, or in the finals, Miss Ishtal," he said over his shoulder. "I don't care what your Millennium Item is telling you, though, I will deal with my business in England soon enough, but now is my chance to defeat the Pharaoh and the Priest and I won't miss my chance."

Turning a corner and leaving the woman out of sight, the teenager looked around to see if anyone was watching before reaching to his crotch to readjust his growing bulge. Sometimes he hated being a teenager, especially around women who made him want to pick his jaw up off the floor. It was easy at Hogwarts were robes and school uniforms made it nearly impossible to see how the girls underneath were developing, but to have an exotic beauty thrown in his face like that was difficult. He rather hoped there were no more women like that in the tournament or he'd have to be dodging into a bathroom for a quick wank after nearly every battle!

* * *

Darkness had settled around Domino City and Harry Potter stood in a small square along with hundreds of other duelists staring at the ridiculously big screen hanging above the doors of Kaibacorp. It would seem as the though the games were beginning, according to Seto Kaiba and that while the tournament started now, the bulk of the duelists in town would have to wait for morning to begin dueling. His green eyes watched as the short figure of Yugi Motou and his friends began to make their way homes for the evening.

Deciding to head to bed himself to shake off the jet lag that flying from England to Japan had caused, he began to make his way to his own hotel room. He passed by the excited duelists who hoped to make it into the finals and even a duel or two that random people on the street had picked up to get an advantage on the others. His way was soon blocked however by a man dressed in a heavy black hooded robe with the eye of Anubis stitched across the front of the hood that hid his face in shadows.

"I would ask that you get out of my way but that doesn't seem to be an option," Harry said with a glare at the hulking form that blocked his path up the road. "I take it there is a reason you decided to stop me?"

The large man chuckled as he swept back the loose sleeve of his cloak revealing a duel disk with a deck already slotted. "I was there when you registered for the tournament, Potter. I saw what cards lay within your deck and I will be taking that monster for my Master, Malik!"

"Gee, a guy in a black cloak attacking me in the name of their Master," Harry mocked as he raised his own arm allowing his duel disk to turn on. From both duel disks two projectors launched from their position in the middle of the street to land on the sidewalk before activating displaying their full life points in hard light. "It must be a Tuesday."

"Hmph, so arrogant," the hooded figure sneered reminding Harry of a certain Potions Professor, "but for how long? Since I challenged you I'll begin! I play one card face down and summon Red Eyes Wyvern in attack mode!"

Harry blinked as he watched the black wyvern appear in the air above their heads and release a cry that caused his hair to whip around his head. He stared down at the disk on his arm and smiled at the thought of bringing his deck to life. So far he had only ever played against the other members of Gryffindor house, usually against Ron's Archfiend Deck or Neville's Plants, but they were never able to bring their monsters to life like this.

"You must think your pretty tough, waving around a Red Eyes," Harry said even as his eyes seemed to vanish behind the glare that reflected off his glasses from the moonlight. "However, you are merely a pebble in my path and I will see you removed as quickly as possible," he said as he placed two fingers on his deck and drew his first card a smirk stretching his lips. "Now, you'll face a true monster!"

* * *

A scream rent the air as the full moon shined upon the town of Domino. Harry Potter walked away from the downed man whose cards lay scattered across the ground and focused on the two cards in his hand. One was a clear glass card, the man's locator card, and the second gleamed as the image stared up at him. The spellcaster in flowing black robes held a staff aloft with an edged crescent moon at the top. Its eyes seemed to stare up at the wizard, judging him, before he was slid away along with the locator card.

The black haired wizard stopped in front of a large store that was still open. Light poured from its open doors as men, women and children crowded inside looking at the displays of booster packs and themed decks as well as individual cards that were on display. His green eyes traveled up the front of the building to see a black rabbit hanging over the street and was popping out from behind a large 'I2' that was lit up from within.

The teenager smiled sadly as he remembered his first trip to an Industrial Illusions store. He had gone with Sirius and Remus in goofy over sized trench coats and wide brimmed hats to the shop in London after his hearing at the Ministry last year. Chuckling to himself, Harry reached into his back pocket and checked to see just how much currency he still had from visiting Gringotts before he left England. Counting up quite a few bills, he stepped into the shop to see just what last minute changes he could make.

* * *

Walking through his hotel lobby Harry ignored the stares at his duel disk and the large bag he carried of trading cards. He was slightly surprised when the elevator opened before he reached it allowing a man dressed in a sharp business suit to step out just as he was stepping in. Pushing the button for his floor he waited, ignoring the music as he rode the confined box to the fifth floor before stepping out and walking to his door.

He was stopped before entering though by a package leaning against the door to his room. The I2 logo brand shining in black ink off the white paper. Picking it up he unlocked his door and stepped inside the small suite he would be staying in for the duration of the tournament. Dropping his bag off on his bed he tore open the wrapping paper on the package and opened the box. A black VCR tape stared up at him with a small envelope taped to it.

Removing the envelope he put the tape in the VCR that came with his room and turned on the television to static. For a long moment nothing happened before a man with long white hair that covered the left side of his face appeared, dressed in an expensive looking red suit and white shirt. The man was sitting behind a desk with his hands intertwined and resting on his knees.

"Well hello there, Harry-boy," the man said with a smile. "My name is Pegasus J. Crawford, owner of Industrial Illusions and the creator of the cards used in the little tournament Kaiba-boy is hosting," he said cheerfully. "Out of everybody in Domino City, I thought this message would be best played for you, the only person who remembers the truth about Duel Monsters."

Emerald eyes blinked as the boy stared at the screen. "How the hell would you know that," he asked, not expecting an answer.

"Its quite simple," the red dressed man said with a flick of his hair showing a gleam of yellow behind the hair that covered half of his face. "While I might be recording this message in the past, my Millennium Eye allows me to see things as if they are happening and I can see everything about you, Harry-boy, and everything moving in the shadows in your time," Pegasus continued happily.

"You see, I hate to be showed up, Harry, and that is exactly what Kaiba is doing with this little tournament of his in the future. He wants the three Egyptian God Cards believing that they will make him all powerful, and forces are at work to see those cards in his tournament, and lets just say, I can upstage with the best of them. So I'm hosting my own little tournament inside of Kaiba-boys. That card you hold is one of three, three cards I created to keep the God Cards in line. Two more have been sent out into Domino City and eventually they'll find their way into the finals one way or the other. Any person who plays those three cards can match those holding the Egyptian Gods, all you have to do is find them."

Harry stared at the television in shock before turning his attention to the envelope in his hand. Tearing off the top he tilted the envelope over and let the card inside fall into his hand. Immediately he felt he pulse of power as the card touched his skin, felt his inner magic flare as it came into contact with such a powerful beast. His fingers clenched around the card, careful not to wrinkle or fold it, as he breathed deeply. With these cards he could have his revenge his soul had sought for over five thousand years, and he might just be able to use them against Voldemort and his Death Eaters as well.

"Ta ta, Harry-boy. Make sure you beat Kaiba for me."


	2. Battle City Begins

**Author's Note:** Couldn't resist coming in hot and fast with a second chapter.

 **I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

He had two Locator Cards.

That was the thought that sent a whistling Harry Potter out into the city the following morning. The tournament was finally getting underway and already the streets of the city were crammed with people and their duel disk fighting for the top. Harry couldn't help but smile as a pair of children ran past his legs carrying a card each and making attacking noises with their mouths. It might have been the hand of fate that had pushed a prophecy on him, but it would be days like this that he would fight.

It was still early enough in the morning that he didn't feel rushed to start dueling. The finalists were supposed to be chosen by tonight and as long as he won four more locator cards he would be going to meet the Pharaoh and the Priest to get the justice the people of Kul Elna so sorely needed. Sliding past a pair of lovers who were laughing and enjoying their day as they battled in a tag team duel, he decided to see what Domino City had to offer him.

He passed by quite a few game shops and was surprised to find the one called Kame Game Shop to be closed for the day. He supposed the owner was in the tournament or was rooting for someone involved. He rather wished he himself had someone who could cheer for him but he hadn't bothered to tell anyone he was coming.

"Well, if it isn't Potty."

Harry winced as he heard the sound of one of the very people he didn't want to see, though he never expected to see him all the way in Japan and participating in a muggle dueling tournament. Spinning, he let his crimson cloak billow around his legs as he turned to face the scion of House Malfoy, the ferret faced, platinum haired egotistical buffoon known as Draco Malfoy.

The rich brat was dressed in something that looked like it had come straight from the turn of the century and Harry could do little more than slap his face at the sight of a cummerbund strapped around the Slytherin's stomach underneath an forest green sweater vest. His slacks were at least up to date tan khaki but the silver bowtie was a bit too much.

"Wow, Malfoy, you still sound like a twelve year old," Harry shot back as he braced himself, letting his gold bands jangle on his arms and cloak. "Oh, that's right, your daddy used to write your put downs, didn't he? Hard to get any real zingers through the bars with the Dementors feeding on you in Azkaban."

"Shut up about my father," Draco growled as he switched on his duel disk. "I'm challenging you here and now, Potter. I already got one locator card of some pitiful whelp, that gives me two. I put one up saying that I'll put you out of this tournament Pot-head."

"Now your thinking like a sixteen year old, Draco," Harry said with a gleam in his emerald eyes as he activated his duel disk as well. "The problem is that I have two locator cards as well." He held up the clear glass for the other wizard to see. "So lets make this interesting, shall we? You win, I'm out of the tournament and your that much closer to the finals. I win, and as a handicap I'll let you keep one of your locator cards to try again to reach the top."

"I don't need your handicap you filthy Half-blood," Draco snarled like his name sake. "I'll put both my cards on the line because I know I can stomp you!"

"If your as good at duel monsters as you are at Quidditch, I'd say you'll be back in England crying to your mother before sundown Malfoy," Harry snapped as he slid his new deck into his duel disk. "Now since you challenged me, I'll draw first." He grabbed the first six cards in his deck and pulled them out with a flourish before fanning them in front of his face.

 **Harry:4000**

 **Draco:4000**

"First I play a field spell card, Magical Citadel of Endymion," he said as an extra slot slid from the end of his duel disk allowing him to play the card. The pavement beneath their feet vanished as a massive field of grass came to life beneath their feet. A stone tower erupting from the ground behind Harry as well as several smaller buildings, as ancient runes filled the air to separate Harry's side of the field from Draco's.

"Next, I'll play my Skilled Dark Magician! But he don't be on the field long as I tribute him to summon forth my Dark Magician Girl," Harry called out as bubbles began to float out of the tower behind him. After a few seconds a figure emerged among the bubbles, dressed in a provocative black bustier type top that pushed her breasts up and thigh high black leather boots. Her red hair spilled out of the black cone shaped witches hat that sat upon her head as she twirled a baton that spiraled in on itself at one end.

 **Dark Magician Girl**

 **Attack:2000**

 **Defense:1700**

"Now with Dark Magician Girl on the field, I can activate this, my Sage's Stone," Harry said as he placed the spell card in the zone. The tower behind him began to glow as the spell card began to take effect. "Since my Dark Magician Girl is on the field and I play Sage's Stone, I can now summon a monster from my hand or deck! So Draco say hello to my Dark Magician!"

The card landed on the monster zone and with a loud CRACK, a man appeared on the dueling field. Dressed in a flowing black robe and wearing a black chest-plate underneath. His white hair spilled out from beneath his own cone shaped hat, around his pale blue face and piercing green eyes. He twirled a staff between his two hands, a dark red gem glowing at the end and seeming to draw a circle in the open day air.

 **Dark Magician**

 **Attack:2500**

 **Defense:2100**

Thanks to playing Dark Magician from his Deck, Harry still had three cards in his hand. He inspected the cards thoughtfully, enjoying the wide silver-blue eyes of his opponent as he stared at the two monsters on the field in shock. Removing a card from his hand, he placed it on the Spell/Trap card zone and ended his turn.

"Hmph, you think you are all that Potter, but you're not," Draco called out as he drew his sixth card. "First I'll play Kaiser Seahorse then I'll tribute him for another monster, Guardian Angel Joan!"

A wind swept through the field of grass, the hard light actually forcing a breeze to whip through Harry's hair as the a creature began to descend from what appeared to be the sun over head. A flowing white gown with gold inlaid into the material appeared on ethereal wings with a bob cut of blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

 **Guardian Angel Joan**

 **Attack:2800**

 **Defense:2100**

"Hahaha," Draco laughed as he looked at his opponent. "Now do you see, Potter? Your Magicians don't hold a candle to my Deck! A measly Half-blood with a sub par deck, I should have known! I don't even need to put a face down, your pathetic monster's can't reach my life points so I'll just end my turn."

Harry was about to reply to the wizard's idiocy but it seemed as though another quirk of fate had stepped in to see it done for him.

"Hey Yug! Come get a load of this mook," a blonde haired boy standing on the sidewalk called out. He was dressed in a light blue shirt with a dark blue jacket over top of it. A pair of dark blue jeans clung to his tall legs that ended in a pair of sneakers. "This guy just summoned a monster, but thinks he's do good for spell or trap cards."

Harry turned to stare at the boy and his eyes widened as he spotted the boy approaching the guy shouting. The multi-colored hair and heavy gold pendant was recognizable anywhere now. It seemed that this bizarre Wizard's Duel had attracted the one called the King of Games, or as Harry knew him, the Pharaoh.

"Shut your mouth," Draco yelled at his fellow blonde, spit flying from his mouth. "You don't know Potter like I do! He's pathetic! I doubt he has a monster in his deck that can match my Guardian Angel Joan just pipe down you stupid muggle!"

"What did you call me," the other blond yelled and started to make his way toward Draco before the smaller figure beside him grabbed him by the arm.

"Jounouchi! We can't just walk into their duel," Yugi said as he tried to pull his friend back. "Who knows what Kaiba will do if you interfere in a duel!"

"Thanks, King of Games," Harry said with a twitch at the words coming out of his mouth. "I'd rather not have to beat the ferret," he smirked seeing Draco whirl to growl at him, "thanks to disqualification. Not when I know I can crush him underfoot like I normally do!"

Drawing his next card he stared at it with a smirk on his face.

"First I'll play the spell card, Spell Absorption! Now, each time either of us plays a spell card, my Life Points will increase by five hundred points," Harry called out as he planted the spell card face up on the field. He pulled another card from his hand and smirked at the wizard across from him. "I'm sorry Draco, but your monster is about to say goodbye," Harry said as he held up a spell card, Mage Power. "Mage Power allows me to equip this to one of my cards, increasing its power by five hundred points for each spell or trap card I control! So now I grant my Dark Magician its true power!"

 **Harry:4500**

 **Draco:4000**

He placed his card on the field just behind Dark Magician as the creature leaned back. An aura of power began to radiate from him as his attack and defense points began to flare upwards.

 **Dark Magician**

 **Attack:4500**

 **Defense:4100**

"What! That's impossible," the Slytherin yelled out in shock as the numbers came to rest.

"And, just to teach you not to mock my magician's again, I play this," Harry called out, revealing another spell card from his hand. "This is Diffusion Wave Motion," he called out as he put the card on the field. Both players watched as Dark Magician's power swelled by another five hundred points, but only Harry noticed his own Life Points having risen to match that of his magician's power.

 **Harry:5000**

 **Draco:4000**

 **Dark Magician**

 **Attack:5000**

 **Defense:4600**

The Dark Magician flew into the air, leaving a wide eyed Dark Magician Girl behind as it began to pool together the shadows of the nearby buildings, its black aura writhing menacingly. With a quick spin, he swung its staff down toward Guardian Angel Joan, the Light monster screaming in pain as was enveloped by Dark Magicians Dark power before exploding.

 **Harry:5000**

 **Draco:1800**

"Now do you see the power in my Magicians, Draco," Harry asked as he watched Dark Magician return to its place beside Dark Magician Girl. "And just think, that was a spell card, now, I can attack you directly! Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl wipe out his life points!"

The two magicians rose together this time, their staves crossed as energy began to crackle between them. A dark swirling vortex began to appear where the two staves met before they swung down toward the blond wizard.

Draco gave out a cry as he turned to run from the two Dark element magicians, only to receive their combined blast across his shoulder blades, sending him sliding across the street they were actually standing on, his cards flying out of the deck zone and graveyard to rain down around him.

"It's a shame really," Harry said as the holograms began to fade around them. He walked toward his downed opponent and moved to sit in the middle of the road, while not sitting on any of Draco's cards. "With those spells I played, I was just two cards short of drawing one of my new monsters. Oh well, I suppose things will just have to play out next time. I believe you owe me two locator cards and your rarest card Draco."

"He takes so much after his father," a woman's voice said causing Harry to look up. It could be said that years in Azkaban had ruined the dark beauty of Bellatrix Lestrange but her sister, Narcissa Malfoy, was drop dead gorgeous. Her black hair was streaked with platinum highlights and spilled down around her heart shaped faced, which Harry noticed look quite a bit like Tonk's, and gleaming amethyst eyes. While Bellatrix's violet eyes had been dimmed by years in prison and such exposure to the horrors of Dementors, Narcissa's still seemed to shine.

Unlike her son who seemed lost in the past, she was wearing a forest green bikini top that seemed to struggle against the weight of her breasts and a long flowing black skirt as if she had been expecting a day at the beach. "Be a dear and if you run into Lucius don't tell him we were here, would you? Not only did Draco take part in a muggle game, he lost to the Boy-Who-Lived, again," she said as she knelt and began to drag her son to his feet.

"As per the rules and the bet Draco and I made he owes me his two locator cards and the rarest card he owns, Mrs. Malfoy, Ma'am," Harry said as respectably as he could while looking at his boots. He had only seen Malfoy's mom at the Quidditch World Cup two years ago, but she had been sitting in the row in front of him, wearing robes that may have flattered her but held nothing to the display he had just admired.

The woman looked down at her son and rolled her eyes. "You know how my son is, Mr. Potter. His deck lost and now he won't want to touch it, he'll come to demanding a new one so he can duel you again at school no doubt," she said with a sad shake of her head. "Take this deck on behalf of the Malfoy Family."

Harry stared as he watched the woman he could only ever consider a MILF from this day forward walk away with her son, and was that a swing in her hips? He shook his head and knelt to begin picking up cards off the street, including the two locator cards he was supposed to get from Draco. Shuffling through the deck, Harry whistled in amazement at some of the cards Draco had managed to collect over the years.

"I guess if you make it to the finals you'll be reworking your deck," a young voice said from beside the Boy-Who-Lived who turned his head to see the King-of-Games staring up at him with happy purple eyes.

"Yeah, this will certainly call for some thinking after I see everyone else duel," he said as carefree as he could as he held out his hand. "I'm Harry Potter by the way."

"Yugi Moto," the tri-color haired boy said with a delighted laugh.

"I'm Jounouchi," the blonde said almost pushing the little guy out of the way to shake his hand. "I got to say, the way you handled that punk was amazing! I don't think I've ever seen the Dark Magician powered up that high! That Dark Magician Girl, that was something else," he said nudging Harry with his elbow as he released a wolf-whistle and moved his hands like to pantomime and hourglass.

"Well, spellcasters are kind of my thing," Harry said reaching back to scratch his head as he laughed. "I still don't know why my magicians look like that though. I mean, they look like all the other cards I've seen but when I summon them, they seem to change into that."

"That is interesting," Yugi said with a smile before pouting. "I was hoping to debut my own Dark Magician Girl during the tournament but I haven't found anyone to summon her against."

"Man, I'd love to see the two of you duel," Jounouchi said with a grin before back peddling, "but maybe we can see it during the finals. I sort of forgot, we were looking for our friends, Honda and Anzu. So, we'll have to catch you later Harry."

"Yeah, I hope to see you in the finals," Yugi said before the two of them began to run off into the crowd leaving the raven haired boy alone.

"Hmph," Harry said quietly to himself as he waved to Yugi and Jounouchi as the two ran off. "That was the boy who shares his body with the Pharaoh. He isn't nearly as arrogant as I would have thought for someone who calls himself the King of Games."

' _It's not Yugi we want to beat_ ,' a darker, more mature voice sounded in Harry's head as a ghostly figure appeared beside him. He looked just like the teen standing in the street except possibly older and commanding a darker presence about him. ' _We will meet the Pharaoh and the Priest in the finals, Harry, but I feel several dark presences moving through the city as well_ ,' the Thief King said.

"Are we talking Lucius, Bellatrix or Voldemort brand Dark," Harry wondered to the spirit as he began to walk down the street, swiftly moving to the side walk as he continued to make his way through the city. "Also, shouldn't we be looking for the cards that Pegasus sent us after? It would be a good thing to power up our deck if we're going up against the Egyptian Gods."

' _The weaker one is around Bellatrix level from what I remember of her_ ,' the Spirit said as it floated alongside the wizard. ' _However, I sense a deeper darkness lurking within, Voldemort level easily. The second one, its one I remember well, Harry. We'll need those cards Pegasus sent out if we are going to defeat it_.'

"The Ring," Harry said with a nod, not even bothering to think of it as a possible question. "He's another spirit we'll need to beat in order to lay the Items to rest."

As the emerald eyed teen turned a corner he let out an oomph, as he slammed right into another person he hadn't expected to run into, literally or figuratively, knocking them to the ground.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Never insult Harry's cards, lol! Thank you to everyone who put this story on Alert and Favorited! You guys are awesome. I hope you guys continue to enjoy the story! This story will be continuing on through the Dawn of the Duelist arc, but first, I've got to get those cards into Harry's possession, and he's racking up Locator Cards like crazy!

I thought I would start making Harry his own gang to follow him around for the summer. Duelists and standbys included. After all, after Battle City will be Waking the Dragons and World Championship before we move on to Dawn, and Harry traveling the world alone would get kind of boring. So, I'm going to be asking you guys to help me out a bit.

First off though, people I KNOW will be traveling with Harry/Thief: Isis (if I want a Harry/Isis pairing, she'll need to come along), Draco (Rival, oh I have some bad things planned for this), general OotP and DE squads roaming for Harry while he sees the world and duels.

So, here are the people I'm letting be voted for:

Mai Valentine

Alexis Rhodes

Fleur Delacour

Neville Longbottom

Gred and Forge Weasley (imagine if they met Joey/Jounouchi!)

Chazz Princeton

Yusei Fudo

Nymphadora Tonks

Remus Lupin


	3. Thief Sorcerer vs Magician Keeper

The Dark Lord shuffled through the basement of the old Riddle House, avoiding the fallen supports as he made his way further into the shadows. Ever since he had possessed Potter it felt like their connection was broken. He couldn't since the boy's mind anymore even though he prodded the link using his formidable powers that he had gained from studying the Dark Arts. What was bothering him though were the thoughts creeping into his mind that were not his own, whispers in his most private moments that were driving him mad!

His red eyes winced as he struck his bare toe on one of the old dust lined chests that filled the basement ever since he murdered his father and grandparents, and twisted around grabbing his foot, only to stumble backwards and catch his knee on a fallen plank of wood sending him crashing onto his back. By all the darkest arts he hated this old house and its crumbling structure. The only reason he refrained from moving into the Gaunt's shack was because it was in even worse condition and to small to host his Death Eaters. He couldn't go to their homes because the Aurors and Hit Wizards were on high alert, especially after the catastrophe that happened when he tried to steal the prophecy from Potter.

"Oh Tom, ToOoOm," a broken whisper filled the basement of the old Riddle Manor. Its terrible breath seizing the heart of the darkest wizard in centuries with terror. "Oh, how long its been since I got to speak to little Tommy. You blocked me out, his from my voice behind your little walls, but you made a mistake, Tom. Flesh, Blood and Bone. Seven powerful items. That seems awfully familiar, Tom. Read any good Spellbooks lately?"

Long pale fingers gripped the sides of the snake-like face of the dark lord as he shook his head in denial. "No! I got rid you a long time ago. I don't need imaginary friends," he hissed as he lowered his hands to his side. "I am the Dark Lord Voldemort now, I have a legion of men at my beck and call and I don't need some imaginary creature anymore."

"Tommy," the voice echoed throughout the basement ringing through the shadows before a pair of glowing yellow eyes appeared in the shadows against the ceiling, staring down at the wizard with obvious malicious glee, "who ever said I was imaginary?"

* * *

The raven haired teen sipped the tea he had ordered at the small cafe and went over the cards in his two decks; the one he had built last night and the one given to him by Narcissa Malfoy after defeating her son, Draco. While his own deck was built from cards he had felt a deep connection too, Draco's seemed to be a reminder of the night of the third task, death and resurrection. If it wasn't for the fact that Draco was overly confident in power and strength alone, it would have been a much more difficult battle.

His green eyes flicked up to the woman sitting across from him as he had no other way to describe her now. Nymphadora Tonks seemed to be a defeated woman, her hair laying around her head was a dull brown and hung in layering strips. Her eyes were dulled in what seemed to be pain that made Harry's insides clench at the thought of just what could have made her look so defeated, his only answer being the death of her second cousin, his godfather, Sirius. She was still wearing a rock band shirt, switching from her usual Weird Sisters to the similar muggle band Twisted Sister, which was pulled tight over a pair of breasts that seemed larger than usual. Her blue jeans were basically painted on to a firm apple bottom that he didn't remember the auror having last year.

"... after the aurors were arrested, Rufus Scrimgeour decided to crack down on the Order of the Phoenix," she was telling him morosely as she held her tea between her hands. "Any auror found to be in league with a 'vigilante group'", she said moving her hands to make air quotes, "was relieved of duty. When I found out about this tournament, I thought I'd come watch it. My mother was raising a fit about these cards being dangerous and it was irresponsible to leave them in muggle hands, no idea what the old woman was talking about, so I thought I would check it out for Dumbledore. Never thought I'd run into you here."

"Sirius helped me buy my first booster pack," he answered sadly after putting his cup back on the table. "I've been working on it and expanding it since he bought it for me, but I'll always keep the pair of cards from that booster pack in my deck," he said holding up his Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. "I had to stop the horny dog from running off with her a few times while we were trapped in that house. I don't want to think about what he might have been planning for it."

The witch snorted as she shook her head at the thought. "A man gets lonely in prison, Harry."

"EWW, don't need to know, Tonks," Harry said with a groan. "Well, I suppose if you are wanting to watch the tournament you can stick with me. I plan on getting into the finals and I have a side mission as well. I'm sure Dumbledore will tell you to either take me back or stick with me if you contact him anyways."

"The Order was in a right tiff about you taking off like that," she said with a disappointed frown that didn't even seem to faze the teenager. "I'll stick around, but once this tournament is over its straight back to Surrey for you, mister."

"I'm sure," Harry said with a grin as he slid his two monsters back into his deck. Seeing a few cards in Draco's deck that he thought would work well in his deck, he began to shift them around, swapping out a few of his cards for the monsters, spells and traps that he could see for a few surprise strategies. "Let us finish our teas and then we'll need to go back out on the streets to find a few more duelists so that I can get my last two locator cards."

The finished their teas and stepped back onto the road in time to see a duel start up between kids. Harry grinned as he watched Kuriboh take to the field before the opponent set down a Watapon. The kids were young and he could tell they were just trying out the advanced duel disks while a man and a woman stood nearby talking, keeping an eye on the children, and were probably the parents. Turning he began to lead the way down the street, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans as his crimson coat whipped around his legs as he walked.

"Its almost noon, I guess most of the duelists are beginning to head into the city," he said explaining to his companion why he had chosen that direction. "I only need two more locator cards, so I guess I'll miss out on Pegasus' little mini tourney that he set up."

"Come this way! Come this way!"

A man standing near what looked like a warehouse was shouting from nearby. He was wearing a purple suit with a blue and black stripped bow-tie and undershirt. A mask of black and blue stripes was firmly sitting on his face beneath a top hat with matching stripes sat on his head with purple brim set to match his suit. Harry's eyes narrowed as he caught sight of the duel disk on the man's wrist and began to make his way over, followed by a surprised looking Tonks.

"Greetings, greetings," the man said as he spotted them approaching. "My name is Pandora Arkana, magician and duelist extraordinaire! Why, I'm so good I can even preform feats that will amaze and baffle the most skeptic of critics while performing a duel!"

"Huh, I've never seen a mu-gician," Tonks said catching her self at the beginning of her slip. "How about it, Harry? You can duel him while I watch his magic act!"

' _Be careful, Harry_ ,' the Thief whispered in his mind. ' _I can sense something off about this man_.'

"Sure Tonks," Harry said with a fake grin toward the older woman. "I've never seen a magician either, let alone duel one. I'm sure we could take a break to see what he can do."

"Well then, come on come on! Since you'll be assisting me as my opponent, I suppose I can wave the fee for you," Arkana said as he waved for the two to follow him as he stepped into the warehouse with the wizard and witch following.

* * *

"How the Hell did this happen," Harry demanded to know as he was trapped with large shackles trapping him up right against what looked like the center ring of a circus. Across from him he could see the deranged magician holding his duel disk aloft as if everything was fine. However, things were not fine as a pair of giant whirling saw blades were spinning just feet away from him.

Tonks had already cast several _Alohamora_ s at the locks but they seemed to be protected by a magic even the auror couldn't get through. She had then tried casting a stunner at the magician across from them only for him to remain standing even as the spell slammed into his chest.

"I'm afraid your modern magic won't work," Arkana said, his voice seemingly mixed with the voice of someone else. "Pandora Arkana is one of my rare hunters, Miss Tonks, and his mind is currently under MY control. This little trap was meant for the Pharaoh but when Arkana over heard you talking, well, I just had to find out what Pegasus was up to! This is how the game will work, each time one of our life points drops, those saw blades will grow closer and closer until one of you hit zero. Once you lose, those blades will saw through your legs and you'll bleed out!"

"You're insane," Tonks said to the man across from them.

"He's no worse then the other lunatics I have to deal with," Harry reminded her as he lifted his hand to activate his duel disk. "So, tell me, do you even have any locator cards?"

"Arkana isn't part of the tournament," the voice spoke through the magician. "The only reason he has a duel disk is because he was selling them. I just want whatever card it was that Pegasus gave you!"

"So, not only are you trying to kill me, you're wasting my time," Harry growled as he drew a card.

 **Harry:4000**

 **Arkana:4000**

"First I'll play Magical Citadel of Endymion," he said throwing the card into the Field Spell zone, and watched as the warehouse seemed to fade away to be replaced by the green meadow of the card's design, with the stone city rising up behind him. He ignored Tonk's gasp at the sight as the only remaining of the warehouse seemed to be the iron ring the duelists were strapped to as well as the two buzz saws spinning toward them.

"Next I'll play the spell card, Spell Absorption," he said playing the card down, revealing a card on the field of a dark magician on his knees as a hand seemed to absorb the magic out of him. "With this card, every time we play a spell card, my life points will increase by five hundred points!"

He almost felt like smirking as he saw his opponents eyes widen at the spell card. They certainly did grow bigger as the tower behind Harry began to glow as a dome of ancient runes began to pulse outward from the tower.

"Then, I'll play my Apprentice Magician in defense mode," Harry said as a young sorcerer appeared on the field dressed in purple. A red strip of cloth tied above on forehead and holding its blond hair back out of its face as it held a green staff in front of itself to ward of attacks. "Thanks to my Apprentice Magician, my Magical Citadel receives another spell counter, bringing its total to two. Finally I'll play a face down and end my turn."

 **Apprentice Magician:**

 **Attack:400**

 **Defense:800**

"My turn," the deranged voice said as he drew and looked at his cards. "Oh yes, I remember this fools deck now. I'll summon my Legion of Fiend Jester in Attack mode." The puppet like figure appeared, just as it had earlier in the day from Harry's own deck. "Now, Fiend Jester, destroy his Apprentice!"

 **Legion of Fiend Jester**

 **Attack:1300**

 **Defense:1500**

The puppet spellcaster flew across the field before driving one of its rounded knees through Harry's apprentice's staff, shattering it before striking the defense position monster and obliterating it.

"Ha, you've just activated my Apprentice Magician's secret ability," Harry said with a light laugh. "When my Apprentice is defeated in battle, I can summon another monster from my deck to the field in defense mode!" He removed his deck from its zone and shuffled through the cards before finding what he was after and placing it on the field face down.

"Now, I'll play a card face down and end my turn," the possessed magician growled.

Tonks was almost panicking as she turned her head in one direction then another as she tried to figure out just where all these monsters were coming from. How had that guy taken control of the other guys mind? Why did a wizard claim to be a muggle magician and have just powerful magic that even with her auror training she couldn't break through? None of it made any sense!

"Fine," Harry said as he drew another card. "I play my Herald of Creation in Attack mode!"

A golden circle appeared on the grassy field they were playing on before its center was illuminated in white light. From the center of the circle a female form began to rise, dressed in robes that only left her eyes visible. An ornate golden staff was held in her hand as she stood defiantly against the Fiend across the field.

 **Herald of Creation**

 **Attack:1800**

 **Defense:600**

"Attack his Fiend Jester," Harry called out. The female monster didn't move forward but rather held her staff aloft. Light began to build withing the circular ring at the end of her staff before she swung it downward, casting her magic at the other spellcaster and destroying it.

 **Harry:4000**

 **Arkana:3500**

All three humans stopped what they were doing to watch as Arkana's buzz saw began to move closer to his legs causing the man's eyes to widen behind his mask.

"What the fuck was this guy thinking," Arkana's mouth shouted as he turned his eyes onto Harry and smiled. "It doesn't really matter though, a few life points won't matter much to me when you're bleeding out on the floor. My move," he said drawing a card. "I play the spell card, Dark Magic Curtain!" A thin black veil appeared on the field, held high by a skeleton with its arms outstretched. "By paying half my life points, I can summon a spellcaster from my hand or deck, and I choose, Arkana's Dark Magician!"

 **Harry: 4500**

 **Arkana: 1750**

The magician seemed to glide out from behind the curtain, its white hair falling around a tanned face with cold glaring eye. Several black lines were drawn like war paint across the magician's face. Red robes flowed over the wizards body, the same color as his hat, as he wielded a green glowing staff.

 **Dark Magician**

 **Attack: 2500**

 **Defense: 2100**

"Oh, by turn isn't over yet, little Harry," the force inside the magician said as held out another magic card. "Next I'll play my Thousand Knives spell card! Allowing me to destroy your Herald of Creation." Just as the spell card indicated, the red Dark Magician held his staff forward and a thousand knives flew through the air to turn the monster Harry had into a human shaped pincushion. It screamed in pain as it exploded its spirit falling into the graveyard.

 **Harry:5000**

 **Arkana:1750**

"For my next trick, since Dark Magician was special summoned, I can now call my Mystic Tomato to the field as my normal summon," the deranged man said as a tomato appeared on the field, its side twisted and warped into a demonic face that hissed and sputtered out juice as it bounced on its square ready to attack. "That's going to end my turn."

Harry drew his next card and stared at it for a moment before putting it in his hand. "You know, I've been dueling you for a few rounds now and even though I'm fighting Arkana's body, I don't know the name of the person pulling the strings. Just who is the man standing behind the curtain?"

"Hmm, it won't matter if I tell you. With Arkana's Dark Magician on the field and only a few spell cards between us, you won't be around much longer," the figure spoke. "My name is Malik Ishtar, future Pharaoh and ruler of this world, Hya ha ha!"

"Malik, huh? Any relation to that cute woman I met yesterday? Isis was her name," he watched and grinned as he saw the face of Arkana twist in outrage.

"Now I have even more reason to kill you! You will stay away from my sister," Malik cried out through Arkana's voice.

"Oh, just for that I'm going to have to take her," Harry said with a grin as he held his next card in his hand. "I'll take that cutie all night long. But first, I'm going to crush you in this duel! By sending my Herald of Creation and my Apprentice Magician from my graveyard out of the game, I can now summon my Chaos Sorcerer!"

A magician with pale blue skin appeared on the field dressed in black. His yellow eyes gleamed from slits in his hat that stretched down to his nose to form a a mask. Black leather hung from his shoulders as a manic grin split his face as a pure white light and the power of darkness engulfed his hands. Brown straps covered his torso as disappeared down the front of his black pants.

 **Chaos Sorcerer**

 **Attack:2300**

 **Defense:2000**

"My Sorcerer has an ability as well, Malik. Once per turn after he's been played I can destroy one monster on your side of the field and I choose your Dark Magician," Harry called out before the Chaos Sorcerer formed his two hands together and blasted and eldritch arc of energy that slammed into the red clad magician and destroyed it. "He can't attack on the turn he's summoned or when I use that ability, but it will keep me protected. Next I will reveal my face down card, Old Vindictive Magician."

The face down card on Harry's side of the field flipped, revealing a hunched over figure with greying hair wearing what appeared to be a red shell on his back with robes of deep blue flowing down his crippled body.

"When Old Vindictive Magician is flipped face up, he destroys one of your monsters, and I choose your Mystic Tomato." Another blast of magic sent the bouncing demonic creature to the graveyard. "Next, I can perform my normal summon, and I choose my Breaker the Magical Warrior."

A knight, dressed in armor that resembled Arkana's Dark Magician appeared holding a gleaming sword and shield before it and the old magician exploded into lights.

"I sacrifice my two monsters to summon my Dark Magician to the field," Harry called out, revealing his own black version of the sorcerer.

 **Dark Magician**

 **Attack:2500**

 **Defense:2100**

The two magical monsters on Harry's field looked at each other and smirked before turning back to Arkana with a truly terrifying grin appearing on both their faces.

"Now, I'll play another face down monster and end my turn. I hope you are ready for the next turn, because when my time comes, I'm going to crush you, Malik!"

"You fool, you just fell into my trap! Reveal my face down card!"

 **Harry:5000**

 **Arkana/Malik: 1750**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Whew, I hope this chapter is as exciting for everyone else has it has been for me to write. So, now we have Harry vs Arkana/Malik for the card that Pegasus gave Harry and the loser gets his legs cut off. You know, with out the cuddly Shadow Realm this show is a lot darker than I remember. So, Malik seems to have something planned but we'll just have to wait for next chapter to see what it was.

So far, the choice of Harry's companions and answer to Yugi's gang seems to be Tonks (5), the Twins(4), and Fleur(3) leading the vote. Neville and Chazz are tied (2), and Remus and Mai at only (1). You guys seem to be enthusiastic of the Harry/Isis pairing, so I'm glad for that.

So, plot wise. This is pretty much how I have it figured out: Battle City - Yu-Gi-Oh the Movie - Waking the Dragons/Halfblood Prince then I will have to call on all my power to get everything ready for Dawn of the Duel- Deathly Hallows. After that, maaaaybe our protagonist will get to go to Duel University Island?


	4. The Magnificent Magicians

"You fool, you just fell into my trap! Reveal my face down card," Marik said victoriously as he revealed his face down card a brain with two hands looming over it seemed to materialize on the field. "My Brain Control allows me to take control of one your monsters, and I choose your Dark Magician. Now, what were you saying about my sister, you little twit?"

 **Harry:5500**

 **Arkana:1750**

Emerald eyes flickered to the rotating blades that were spinning between the two of them. Pandora Arkana's, the muggle magician, had crossed half the distance between where it started and the man's bound and chained legs. Harry's still sat where it started, not able to be pushed further away as his life points increased.

"I said I'm going to make her so wet, you'd think she swam in the Nile," the wizard said as he held his own hand over his card. "I reveal my own card, Marik. Magic Jammer!"

The trap card raised up just as Brain Control's hands reached for his Dark Magician. The hands seemed to flail just inches from the magician's blue skin before the brain they were attached to exploded, taking the clawed fingers with it.

"You got lucky for now, but it won't last long," Marik growled as he placed another card on the field. "I play my Defender the Magical Knight and the spell card, Cost Down," the possessed man spoke as a kneeling figure in light blue armor appeared on the field with a large shield to protect itself from harm. "Then, I'll tribute my Defender, in order to summon my next Dark Magician!"

 **Harry:6000**

 **Arkana:1750**

A second dark magician, identical to Arkana's first, appeared on the field twirling his staff to show his power, even though his eyes were narrowed in seething hatred at being on the field. He seemed to lock eyes with the Dark Magician across from him, the black version of the card giving a small nod in recognition to his brother Magician.

"Why," Harry asked as he stared at the face of the Magician who had just been summoned. "Why are Arkana's magicians so angry?"

"What?"

"What?"

Marik and Tonks both asked at the same time staring at Harry as if he was completely insane.

The Witch couldn't believe the Boy-Who-Lived was in a game that threatened to have his legs forcibly amputated and he was worried about some card being angry! Was this what Duel Monsters was like? A death threat every game and mind control? What if it wasn't Duel Monsters, what if this was just the norm for Harry's life and that's why he wasn't reacting to such disturbing life and death stakes? "Harry, who cares if the card's angry! That guy is trying to kill you!"

"Not really all that scary in the grand scheme of things, Tonks," Harry said while turning his head to look over his shoulder. "I mean, this isn't really much of a threat compared to my first year at school alone. I was almost strangled, bludgeoned, poisoned and burned alive when I was eleven, plus I had to give up what I wanted most in the world to stop that possessed madman. Giant buzz saws trying to cut off my legs if I lose a duel doesn't even rate my top five when it comes to murder attempts."

"Dumbledore wouldn't let something like that happen," Tonks said in confusion and quite a bit of shock as Harry explained why he was calm in the face of impending death.

"Who do you think had the teachers set up the traps," Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. "You know, at least when I defeated those I got some house points and helped win that oh so coveted house cup," he said before snorting. "Yeah, big whoop that was. Now, I get a rare card, and this doesn't even get me further in the tournament. Hard to say which will be a more memorable prize."

"Stop ignoring me," Marik growled. Looking at his cards he looked for the perfect way to defeat his opponent and frowned. He hadn't drawn anything to get rid of Harry's magic cards and he had no monsters on the field which meant to summon the most powerful monster to the field, he'd either have to survive two turns or raise his opponent's life points even higher.

"I play Defender the Magical Knight in defense mode," he called out playing the monster card. A knight in pale blue armor lined in gold appeared on the field. The knight's armor was similar in style to that of a magicians, with giant shoulder guards and a huge shield that was tall as he was placed in front of him. "Then I activate my Nightmare Steel Cage!"

Hary blinked as a huge steel cage appeared around not only his monsters but himself so he had to look through the hard light bars to see Arkana's triumphant smile.

"With my cage on the field, you may gain another five hundred life points, but you can't attack for two whole turns," Marik said laughing. "That will be the end of my turn for now."

 **Harry:6500**

 **Arkana:1750**

"Impressive," Harry said with a smile as he drew his next card. "I play my Monster Reborn, to bring back one card from the graveyard. However, since my graveyard is empty thanks to summoning my Chaos Sorcerer, I'll just have to go through yours, and I choose your Dark Magician!"

Arkana's Dark Magician appeared on the field as Harry sent his Monster Reborn to the graveyard. Behind him, the tower glowed as another Spellcounter appeared on it. "While I can't attack this turn due to your cage, I'll just have to make another play."

He looked at the rage filled Dark Magician who was glaring at his master across the field with hate filled eyes. "I'll tribute my Dark Magician," Harry said, earning a wide eyed look from the magician he just summoned, "in order to summon my Dark Eradicator Warlock!"

Harry's Dark Magician gave his returned counterpart a smile as he was suddenly encased in dark energy. His robes changed into black armor as a high collar of metal rose up behind his magician's cap. A long flowing black cloak slid from his new shoulder pauldrons as he clinched his fist around his staff.

 **Dark Eradicator Warlock**

 **Attack:2500**

 **Defense:2100**

"He might not be more powerful in terms of Attack and Defense, but my Warlock has powers the likes of which few have ever known," Harry said as he smiled up at his Magician's grey eyes who was watching him with a smile on his face. "For every spell card me or my opponent play, my opponent loses a thousand life points! So, sorry about your cage, but you won't get to wait that long!"

"WHAT! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE," Marik cried out as he listened to his opponent. There was possibly only one way to get out of this. Using his Millennium Rod he mentally slapped his puppet until it was awake.

"Wha-what's going on," Arkana asked in confusion as he came too. His eyesight felt blurry as he took in the field he and his opponent had been strapped too. His opponent had three monsters, one of which was his own Dark Magician and was trapped behind a Nightmare Steel Cage. His own field only had a Defender the Magical Knight on the field and his own buzz saw was over halfway across the track to his own legs!

'Its okay,' the magician thought to himself, 'its all just a trick remember. The buzzsaw will come to me, I'll pretend to be terrified and then I'll use the key in my sleeve to unlock my own legs and that will trigger his buzzsaw to head toward him.'

"Hey, it looks like that Arkana guy woke up," Tonks said with a sigh of relief as she took in the situation. Maybe now they could get out of this without there being any bloodshed.

"It doesn't matter," Harry said without taking his eye off his opponent. "I figured something like this would happen. Marik probably woke him up when he realized he was screwed, the same thing Voldemort did when I killed Quirrell. It's a shame though, even with Arkana awake, we're not escaping," he said holding up his hand and revealing a glittering key in the false sunlight.

"No! No, no, no," Arkana muttered to himself as he lifted his sleeve to look for his own key which seemed to have vanished. "How!"

Harry smirked as he turned to the stage magician in front of him. "A good magician never reveals his tricks, Arkana. Now, this duel is still on and the stakes are still the same," he said loudly as he revealed a spell card in his hand. "LIGHTNING VORTEX!"

Dark Eradicator Warlock held his staff high through the bars of the cage as lightning flared around the tip of his staff. With the sound of thunder his attack launched at the defending monster, striking its raised shield before shattering it as another bolt of lighting struck the monster and destroyed it.

"Since I played a spell card, my Warlock's magic activates and deals a thousand damage directely to your lifepoints, Arkana!"

A third bolt of lightning flew from the Steel Cage, striking the magician in the chest as sending electric currents throughout his body as his lifepoints plummeted and the whirling saw blade moved along its track growing closer to the man's legs.

"Harry stop, this isn't the way to do this," Tonks cried out, as she watched the two's life point meters change.

 **Harry:7000**

 **Arkana:0750**

"I'm sick of hearing things like that Tonks," Harry said turning his head to glare at the woman behind him. "This man put us into this, thinking only about killing me and taking one of my cards. He's a murderer, a monster in human skin and you want me to just let him go? Do you want me to just let Bellatrix go when I find her? I hate to tell you, Tonks, but the last time I saw your aunt, I learned a very important lesson. You have to mean it."

"You- you tried to use one of the Unforgivables on her," the former auror said in shock. This was the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, Dumbledore's man through and through, but he was willing to fight fire with fire.

"I learned my lesson that night, Tonks. I tried doing things Dumbledore's way, I stunned when I should have broken bone's or killed, I tried to give those wretches of humanity a second chance but they just got back up again, trying to kill a handful of school children because its what their master wanted. I paid for my naivety that night with the only family I had left and I'm not making that mistake again!"

He turned his hand over, showing another green tinted card. "MAGICAL BLAST!"

Arkana's eyes were wide as he saw the magicians on the other side of the field prepare to attack him, even his own Dark Magician was readying his staff! He had to get out of this, there was no way he was going to die here! He had to get to her, to his beloved! Marik said if he won he'd be reunited with his true love! He began to pull at the leg that was strapped to the metal trying to wiggle his leg free from the shackle he had put on himself.

"When Magical Blast is activated, you lose two hundred life points for each magician I control, and I count three Arkana," Harry said as the three magician's each let lose a bolt of light from either their hands or staves to strike the man desperately pulling at his leg to free himself.

 **Harry:7500**

 **Arkana:0150**

"But, don't forget my Dark Eradicator Warlock's special ability! I played a spell card so you lose another one thousand life points!"

 **Harry: 7000**

 **Arkana: 0000**

Arkana screamed as he pulled at his leg as he watched the saw with terror field eyes as it began to hack through his pants leg. The first bite of steel into flesh sent him frothing with pain as he pulled at his leg, twisted and turned it trying to get away only for his movements to give the saw more flesh to tear and cut and brought his screaming to a new fever pitch, blocking out the sound of Harry's shackle unlocking across the room.

Blood splattered the sawdust under their feet as the holographic field beneath them disappeared, revealing the aged warehouse the two had actually dueled in. The Magician's screams bouncing off the wall as the blade began to burn against his shin bone, shattering the hardened calcium and sending pieces of bone flying throughout the room.

With a mighty wrench, Arkana twisted his leg falling over the iron railing that held his leg trapped and released a horrifying wail of pain as the still attached muscles and skin of his leg were torn assunder and setting him free. Saliva bubbled from his mouth as blood launched from his torn and fragmented stump of a leg as he screamed in agony.

Harry calmly walked toward the man even as Tonk's ran by him and drew her wand. She was casting all kinds of spells as fast as she could checking his vitals and trying to calm the man down. Harry rolled his eyes as he drew his own wand and pointed it at the man's stump of a leg, "Incendio."

The fireball flew from his Holly and Phoenix feather wand and struck the man's bleeding flesh, causing it to sizzle and burn as the heat blackened and melted is flesh and bone to seal off the arteries and veins. "Call a doctor for him, Tonks," Harry said as he moved to stand over the shocked member of the Order of the Phoenix.

The woman ran toward the exit, intent on getting help as Harry lowered himself to squat next to the defeated duelist. "I'm not going to apologize, Arkana. You tried to kill me for a card so I took your leg, remember that." He reached down and lifted Arkana's arm which still had his duel disk latched onto it. Calmly he retrieved the man's pile of graveyard cards and flipped through them to take what he wanted. "You don't deserve him," he stated as he showed the stage magician his own Dark Magician card.

"An ambulance is coming, Harry," Tonks said as she ran back to his side.

"Good," he said with a smile before turning his wand back to the man who tried to kill him, ignoring the tears in the man's eyes. "He needs to be obliviated. I don't know how the spell works, I could turn him into another Lockhart. Try to make it where he remembers what he did, just doesn't remember us."

"Got it," Tonks said before she cast the spell and grabbed the teenage boy and disapparated the two from the room with a thunderous CRACK.

* * *

"Seto," Mokuba called out into the small handheld radio he carried with him. His long black hair hung down the back of his red shirt as he stood as tall as he could in the back of a room filled with women with different hair colors that his brother had hired. He didn't know why his brother kept hiring these women but they at least kept him calm and stopped shouting about his loss to Yugi Moto.

"Seto here. What is going on Mokuba?"

The younger of the Kaiba brothers was staring at a huge map of the city that was displaying duels taking place all over the city. A red flag had come up near the river as a card appeared on the screen showing a large red colored dragon with unknown attack and defense points.

"We have one of the cards you flagged showing up near the river in Yugi's duel," he said in a cheerful voice, glad that he was able to help out his older brother, the CEO of Kaibacorp. "Osiris the Sky Dragon was just played by a duelist who registered under the name, Strings against Yugi."

Suddenly another warning light went off as across town from Yugi's duel another card appeared. The monster was an eyeless dragon with a dark round stone sitting on its head between two horns. Its long neck extended to a high collar of a humanoid torso, which had two dragon like feet extended from its shoulders that were partially obscured by angled guards with two red gems set in a piece. Its torso ended in a dragonic tail that extended well beyond the black smoke that seemed rise from the ground beneath it.

"Uh, Seto..." Mokuba said into the radio as stared at the cards text which was almost the exact reversal of the Osiris cards. "It looks like there might be something else out there. Its being played in the clothing district but for someone reason our computer isn't registering the cards name, just that its an officially marked card by Industrial Illusion. Seto, it looks like it might be one of the God Cards..."

"Who's playing it Mokuba," the CEO called back.

"Its players name is registered as, um, I'm not sure if I'm saying this right, Seto. Flerr? Floor? Fleur? Fleur Delacour? It sounds French whatever it is."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This chapter almost physically hurt me to write. I'm honestly having problems with my laptop when it comes to the mouse pads sensitivity. If I put my hands anywhere on the bottom of my keyboard near the touchpad, it clicks the mouse for some stupid reason, then if I hit backspace without realizing that I'm out of little text box I'm typing it, it kicks me back a page and all my work is lost. That happened like 5 times while writing this chapter.

I've had a few complaints so far about this story, and I know I'll get one about this chapter, so let me say some things:

1\. Harry can and does feel hate in his own canon, enough that he pulls of the torture curse in seventh year. This is a Harry who just saw his godfather die and failed to make the person who killed him pay, this is probably the darkest time in Harry's life, so yes, I'm making him more unforgiving in this story, and lets not forget about the Thief Kings memories and personality is melting into Harry's as well, its bound to change a guy.

2\. Wizards playing Duel Monsters. One reviewer said he liked it up until the wizards showed up. I feel the need to say that Duel Monsters is an ancient magical game going back thousands of years before it was started to be played by muggles. I think old dark families like the Blacks and the Malfoys would know about Shadow Magic and what can be done with it.

3\. I'm not following the TCG rules as they stand today. Well neither did the anime. The anime didn't give a spit about the TCG rules and focused on plot, its why we loved it. I'll be doing the same in this story. So cards will be played like they are in the Anime, not the real Card Game.

4\. The Key. I know that will come up, and I'm sorry about that. I was so frustrated with this chapter with the above mentioned problems that I sort of had to fix that with a bandaid. I promise, won't happen again. Sorry.

I think that's everything. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and we'll be continuing with the Battle City Tournament just as quickly as we can.


	5. The Eye of Anubis

The raven haired duelist walked out of the alley way where Tonks had magically transported them. His crimson coat whipping around his ankles as the woman followed, her hair a fierce red that reminded him of pictures of his mother. For some reason the sight of that red hair bothered Harry since he knew that Tonks' hair color usually identified her mood. She had seen it copper when she was pissed at someone for using her first name, but such an intense red as it was now could not be good for him.

"Don't you walk away from me," she hissed. The only way Harry could tell she wasn't speaking parseltongue is because he knew the woman didn't know the language. "I just mind wiped a muggle that you felt deserved to be handicapped for life, Harry. I think an explanation is in order."

"There is nothing to explain," Harry said as he turned to face the current redhead. "That man was no better than a Death Eater. He wanted me dead so he could get his hands on something that belongs to me, something I need if I'm to have my revenge. I'm not going to stand here and pretend that man didn't deserve everything he got. I cauterized his wound, he'll live. Now he doesn't remember us so we are safe from persecution along with the rest of our kind."

Tonks shook her head at what the boy was saying. "This is absurd! You are as crazy as my mother if you think this is anything more than a simple card game," she said pointing to his deck.

"I forgot, modern wizards and witches are mostly blind to anything different then them," Harry said with a frown as he looked at the sky. "It doesn't matter which side you people fight for, the Dark or the Light, you all have the same blinders on. You think your magic is all that great because you can point your wand at something say something in Latin and it does what you want. Now try imagining the power of the Ancient Egyptians, back before the self imposed segregation we put on ourselves. Surely you learned something about the Ancient magics?"

"Binns only talks about the Goblin Rebellions, you know that," the former auror responded as she stared at Harry in confusion. "What ancient magics are you talking about anyway? Should I call Bill? He works with the tombs and stuff in Egypt as a curse breaker, he probably knows tons about the magics of Egypt."

Harry shook his head and bit his cheek as he thought of what to say. "Long ago, in the ancient past what we refer to as wizard and witches today used Shadow Magic, a dark and dangerous type of magic that relied on the power of darkness. They would take part in what they called Shadow Games where they would used imprisoned monsters and magic to duel each other for prestige. However, the magic got out of control and nearly ended the world thanks to seven items. Its one of the reasons I came to Battle City because I recognized one of those items on television."

"So, your saying that you are here to fight against this Shadow Magic," she asked with a frown on her face.

"No, shadow magic is fine as long as its used responsibly," Harry said as he turned around and began walking along the sidewalk again with Tonks falling into step beside him. "I've come to collect the seven items and return them to where they belong and prevent the end of the world."

"How do you know so much about this stuff? How do I know you aren't just making it up as you go along," Tonks demanded.

"Do you believe in reincarnation," Harry asked turning his head to look at his companion with a watchful eye. When she merely blinked at him he sighed. "When we were in the Department of Mysteries we passed through several rooms studying old forbidden magic. The room where they were studying Time, the chamber with the Veil of Death, the Prophecy Library and so forth. I don't know if any of that mattered but when Dumbledore was dueling Voldemort, the Dark Pisser took the opportunity to possess me, I didn't even know he had that power. It awoke memories that I cannot get out of my head, and now I can hear the voice of my past life in my head, talking to me, whispering as our memories and personality become one."

"Harry," Tonks whispered as she looked away from him. Was it possible what he was saying was true? Could it all be a trick of You-Know-Who's design to make the nearly sixteen year old beside her go insane?

"Those items I told you about were brought about by the darkest magics," he continued. "The village where my previous self lived was a community of thieves, the underbelly of ancient Egypt and a town filled with hatred for those who didn't have to steal or whore themselves to make a living and feed their families. One day, the high priest for the Pharaoh arrived with a royal decree. The village was slaughtered, their flesh, blood and bone boiled into the molten gold for seven days to create what they call the Millennium Items. I can see it all through his eyes as his friends and family were used as sacrifices for power. I won't rest until those souls are put to rest."

"Okay, so say all of that is true, what does it have to do with this card game," she asked.

"I'm not sure how it came about," Harry admitted with a frown, "but Duel Monsters seems to be based on the Shadow Games all those years ago. The Monsters on the cards are drawn from stone tablets the monsters were sealed inside and the spells were those used by ancient magicians. Those with a Millennium Item are able to call forth the Shadow Games and with the items released to the world we're all in danger again."

The two walked in silence for a while as Harry let Tonks absorb the information he had given her. Raising his wrist he checked the time, glad to see that it was only a few minutes after noon. There was plenty of time before sunset for him to win his last two locator cards.

"How about we take a break," he said with a smile on his face. "The museum seems to be opening up a new exhibit to display a new sarcophagus they found, it might be interesting," he said pointing to a banner hanging from a nearby street light.

Harry wasn't really looking at the words on the banner though, his emerald eyes were locked on the light blue pyramid beneath them. The thing that stood out was the golden Eye of Anubis that was staring back out at the world with a small blood red gem located at the pupil.

' _That looks like a Millennium Item, but I don't remember that one. The others were all made of gold so what the hell is that_ ,' he thought to himself.

' _The book the Priest read his spell from all those years ago was old, Harry, older than it seemed and radiated dark power_ ,' the Thief's voice answered inside his mind. ' _It existed before the Items were forged and probably passed through the hands of numerous priests and wizards throughout the years after wards. It might be worth checking out_.'

' _Damn my curiosity,_ ' the wizard thought as began to walk in the direction of the museum. He heard Tonks mutter a curse a few moments later and heard her slapping trainers as she ran to catch up to him.

"I didn't say yes, you know," Tonks said as she came up beside him. Unlike most of their community, aurors were trained physically and not to simply rely on magic for all things, allowing them to put down their less healthy brethren.

"That pyramid looked like one of the Millennium Items," Harry said with a growl as he saw the museum begin to appear on the horizon. "I'm going to go investigate it since I still have time before I need to duel for my last two locator cards for the tournament."

"If these things are so dark, shouldn't we be calling in for back up or something," the woman asked as her hair shifted to its usual pink color and shortened to become a pixie cut that she seemed to favor.

"If its not a Millennium Item then we called them in for no reason. I'm sure the local magical government would just love that," the fifteen year old said rolling his eyes. "We'll check it out and if it is anything we'll inform the proper authorities."

* * *

"The eye that sees what's yet to come, its vision shall be fulfilled, unless blinded by events predetermined, thus light and shadows both be killed," the teenage wizard managed to read on the side of the ancient sarcophagus. "Gods damn it, that sounds like a prophecy."

"Maybe you were telling the truth," Tonks said as she looked at the hieroglyphics that the boy beside her had managed to read like it was in English. "I'm sure with an ability to read these markings like that Gringotts would love to get you as a Curse Breaker."

The raven haired boy made a grunt as he moved around the sarcophagus to the blue pyramid. Now that he was face to face with the item he could feel the dark magic radiating from it. "Its an Item, but not one of the seven. This seems to have been made some time after the others but to what end I don't know. The seven original items were made to save Egypt from invading forces but this one..." he trailed off as his eye turned to the triangular stone sitting beside the pyramid showing the stone forms of Osiris, Obelisk and Ra.

"It was created to over throw the Pharaoh," a familiar Egyptian accented voice called from nearby.

The wizard and witch turned to see the woman who had spoken and Harry couldn't help but smile. "Miss Ishtar, you should have told me you were a curator for the museum. You know I just had a lovely chat with your brother, Marik, as he tried to saw off my legs to get one of my rare cards."

Tonks looked from Harry to the woman who seemed to be roughly the same age as herself. The woman's dark hair and blue eyes were beautiful but the revealing outfit she wore was not something the more punk rocker styled girl could ever see herself wearing. "Hello Miss Ishtar, I see you've met Harry my name is Tonks."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Nymphadora," the woman said with a nod of her head to the stunned pink-ette. "I knew you would come to my exhibit, Harry Potter. The pull of one of the Items is strong for one who who has ties to the ancient past. I was shown your arrival and what would be taking place once you arrived."

"Nothing has happened though I've just been reading the hieroglyphics and read the prophecy but it doesn't seem like the Item is reacting to me," he said calmly as he motioned to the display case nearby.

Isis moved to the display case and unlocked it much to Harry and Tonks' confusion. She reached inside and held up a string attached to a black cap that held the pyramid firmly at its top. "The Pyramid of Light was created by the priest Akhenaden and a sorcerer who called himself Anubis after the Lord of the Dead. The sorcerer stole the Pyramid for his own use before Akhenaden could make his motives known and attempted to over throw the Pharaoh with his dark powers. He was defeated but legend states his soul and magic were trapped within the Pyramid even as he was embalmed alive and sealed beneath the sands."

"Sounds like Tom Riddle's diary," the wizard muttered to himself. "What is going to happen to the Pyramid of Light after it is moved from the exhibit?"

"That is up to you," Isis said as she stepped toward he wizard whose eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as she placed the string around his neck and let the pyramid fall against his chest.

Harry screamed in pain as electric sparks shot from where the dark item touched his body. His green eyes became dulled and glassy as he stared up at the lights of the museum which were beginning to rattle and flicker before exploding. It was only Tonks' quick shield spell that kept him from having glass rain into his eyes and mouth as he slumped backwards onto the floor with the Pyramid resting on his chest.

* * *

The wizard sat up with a gasp in a room that he looked strangely familiar. The cobble stone floor was half hidden by gold and precious gems the like he had never seen before. Portraits of his friends hung on the walls while a larger portrait of his parents and godfather stood over a roaring fireplace. The walls seemed similar to those of a cave but he recognized the crimson and gold tapestry with the rearing lion that hung in the corners of the strange room. A four poster bed was set up in the corner of the room as well as a bookcase in the other corner filled with his Hogwarts textbooks and the books he had used in muggle primary.

"This is-"

"-our mind," a scratchy voice finished his sentence causing Harry to turn around. Standing there was an older version of himself apparently only he wasn't solid like the wizard was but partially faded as though he was melting into the background. "More precisely this is our soul-room, where we are our truest self. As you can see our merging into one soul seems to be progressing nicely," the thief stated.

"So why am I here, and why couldn't I find this place while I was doing my Occlumency lessons with that bastard Snape," Harry demanded.

"We're here because their is a foreign soul trying to gain access to our mind. You couldn't find this room because you were never looking for it. This is a powerful form of the mind arts that can only be bested by one with the Millennium Key, luckily we have something that those in ancient times did not, a portrait with a password," the Thief explained pointing toward a tunnel where Harry could see the back of a portrait hanging in front of the opening.

Harry grinned as he looked in the other direction to see a tunnel leading off from his soul-room into the depths beyond. "What's down there?"

"Our memories, the things that make us who we are. My entire life and yours exist down that tunnel for us to peruse at out leisure. With my awakening I've managed to fortify our mind and rid ourselves of most of the taint left by a fragment of Tom Riddle's soul." He smirked when Harry turned his head to look at him sharply in shock at the revelation. "The soul fragment was reabsorbed by Voldemort during your possession and my reawakening so the connection to his mind is gone, leaving just us in here now. However some of what was left behind I thought could be useful, like the ability to talk to serpents."

A moaning groan filled the room causing both of the occupants to turn toward the portrait where they could hear banging upon the doorway.

"Anubis is trying to enter our mind. No doubt he can feel the power of our magic and wants to add it to his own by possessing us," the Thief said with a grin similar to that of a man who was about to skin a puppy for amusement. "However, we have far more powerful magic protecting us then even the Shadows can handle. You're mother truly was something amazing. Shall we show this ancient tosser just how we do things in the modern world?"

"This is my mind," Harry said with a smirk as he felt his duel disk appear on his arm. "I make the rules here and I can do whatever I want. If he wants my body and my magic he's going to have to beat me for it."

Together the wizard and the thief began to walk toward the portrait and the banging and moaning coming from the other side ready to take possession of their first Item.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** No duels this chapter but things will be picking up shortly.

I've been doing a lot of work to get everything ready for the future of this story. Making everyone's decks and switching around cards in some of the future finalists decks to make things more interesting. There will eventually be Synchro Summons and Xyz Summons coming to the story, but that won't be for a while though.

Thank you for everybody who has stuck with me so far. I love the reviews, favorites and alerts you guys have been spectacular.


	6. The Pyramid of Light

The portrait to the wizard's soul-room opened as he stepped near seemingly cutting a swath through a pack of decomposing mummies that were trying to gain access. The raven haired teen drew a card from the top of the deck in his duel disk to reveal the Swords of Revealing Light and held the card toward the oncoming hoard. Hundreds of glowing swords materialized in the air between the wizard and mummies before they were sent rushing forward, impaling the undead monsters and sending them to the ground where they were forced to lay trapped for several minutes.

Hopping out of the tunnel behind the portrait he allowed the canvas painting to swing closed and turned to look at just who the paint was. A woman with hair like flames stood imperiously before a crib where he could see a dark haired toddler sleeping peacefully. Her jade eyes were alight with inner strength as she held her wand in front of her and Harry could see the burn marks of spells on some of the writhing corpses around him.

"Thanks Mom," Harry said with a smile to the painting which smiled back and gave him a nod before retaking her pose on the canvas. Turning around Harry got to see the outside of his soul-room for the first time and nearly lost himself to the oddity. The portrait Harry had just climbed from seemed to serve as the opening to the Hogwarts castle. The castle grounds were intact including the Whomping Willow and the Black Lake with the entire countryside ringed with the Forbidden Forest whose trees seemed to wave in the distance in an unknown breeze.

That part the wizard understood but it was when he looked toward the sky that things became weird. Hanging overhead, upside down, was the burning ancient city of Kul Elna. Its mud bricked buildings and their wooden supports burned with an intensity that seemed to be providing the source of light for Harry's Hogwarts. A vast desert of shifting sands stretched beyond the horizon seemingly enveloping Harry's whole world.

Bridging the gap between the Scottish Highlands and the Egyptian Desert in the sky was a large pyramid. Roaming bands of color shifted across its surface ranging from a soft sky blue to a cloud white. The Eye of Anubis stared out from the side that faced his castle and seemed to radiate a dark magic that sent shivers down the wizard's spine. A deep voice seemed to emanate from the pyramid like growling whisper that mixed into the wind.

" _ **Thes-thu Teta pu un-thu aaa peh-tha hems-k xent neteru ari-k ennu ari en Ausar em Het-aa amt Annu sesep-nek sah-k an t'er ret-k em pet an xesef-k em ta ha Unas an sem-nek as met-th sem-nek anxet hems her xent Ausar.**_ "

"He's reciting the Book of the Dead," the Thief said from behind Harry's right shoulder. "The Doctrine of Eternal Life to be precise."

"Rise up thou Teti, this. Stand up thou mighty one being strong. Sit thou with the gods, do thou that which did Osiris in the great house in Annu. Thou hast received thy _sah_ , not shall be fettered thy foot in heaven, not shalt thou be turned back upon earth. Hail Unas, not hast thou gone, behold, one dead, thou hast gone on living to sit upon the throne of Osiris," Harry translated without thinking.

A rumble filled the perceived mind of the Wizard as the gigantic version of the Pyramid of Light began to glow brighter. Thousands of decaying fingers burst forth from the towering structure followed by the bandaged arms and heads of eyeless mummies as they poured forth under the Pyramid's power.

"Oh bollocks," the Thief muttered as he watched the coming swarm of mummified inferi. "Way to go Harry, now there are hundreds of them."

"How was I supposed that repeating the stupid chant would call up inferi," Harry demanded as he raised his wand to protect himself.

A moaning groan from behind him caused him to turn to see the Swords of Revealing Light had faded under the onslaught of the pyramid's power allowing the mummies behind them to begin to rise back to their feet and block their return to the portrait. The painting of Lily Potter had a look of outrage on her face as her wand flashed releasing blasting curses on the relentless dead who tried to bypass her wards. Her magic did not do much to them though simply burning their bandages and causing them to stumble back.

" _ **Let us see how powerful you are, wizard,**_ " the thunderous whisper began to speak again. " _ **How will your little cards and wand hold up to my magic as I make my monsters real**_!"

A massive white paw, wider then Harry was tall, stepped from a quarter of the height of the pyramid and sent mummies scattering from the force wind it produced as it stepped down. The beautiful aristocratic angled face emerged from nearly halfway up the pyramid with dark eyeliner pulled into three spikes around her golden calm and compassionate eyes. Her lips held a ruby sheen of freshly applied lipstick that seemed to pout as she emerged into the world outside the pyramid. Her long pink hair was swept to the left side revealing a heavy steel collar and chain that hung dominate around her collarbone and seemed to serve to separate the gorgeous human face from the shoulders of a white furred lion body.

The strange sphinx's head seemed to be level with Hogwart's tallest tower that was used during Harry's astronomy tower but the angelic wings that stretched upward from the between her lioness shoulder blades dwarfed the castle entirely. Her eyes seemed to search the field for a moment before landing on the wizard and narrowed dangerously. Her lips pulled back revealing her gums and a wide spread mouth filled with razor sharp teeth and canines that dwarfed the boy before her in size alone. She released a roar that rattled the castle's windows and swept through the Forbidden Forest like a hurricane and sent the undead before her tumbling in its wake.

A second brown paw emerged from the pyramid behind the first monster and grasped the upper most edge. A golden lions mane emerged before being followed by the terrifying face of the African predator with long silver spikes that were attached to the straps of its blue chest and back armor as it stood taller at the waist then the first creature. Its human like body was covered in fur as its lion like paws stomped to the ground sending more of the smaller creatures the pyramid had spit forth flying from its wake.

" _ **Wizard allow me to introduce my two creations, Andro Sphinx and Sphinx Teleia! Three thousand years ago I summoned them to face the Pharaoh and failed but against you, my power is more than sufficient to crush your pitiful will and take your body and magic for my own**_ ," Anubis spoke through the pyramid once more.

"Well bugger that," Harry whispered as he stared up at the monsters that emerged from his latest enemy's position of power. He grit his teeth as he clenched his fist at his sides. "No, this is my mind Anubis! If your monsters can be brought to life then so can mine," he demanded as he drew five cards from his deck. The five cards were quickly placed onto the Duel Disk which seemed to glow with arcane power before five orbs of light flew up from the cards to stand in front of Harry.

The redheaded Dark Magician girl twirled as she appeared in a flash of color as her dark outfit seemed to shine in the light of the fires burning overhead in Kul Elna and the light pouring from the Pyramid before her. Her jade eyes widened with fright as she took in the monsters in front of and she jumped backwards in a defense position even as the other monsters began to take form. Harry's Dark Magician was just as regal as ever as he formed from the light beside his female counterpart except for his hazel eyes which were alight with mirth as he took in the action of his apprentice and moved to stand beside her.

Another magician dressed in green appeared with a familiar smirk on his face as he spun his staff in his hands. His black hair spilled out of the green cowl that was raised above his head and pointed down in front of his face. Red jewels stood out on the sleek material of his robes as he stepped up beside the hazel eyed Dark Magician with a dogging grin on his face and laughter in his grey eyes.

A magician dressed in black robes emerged from the fourth spear of light. A cowl on his head hid most of his face but raised up on either side of his head like demonic horns. Two shoulder guards stuck over both of his shoulders as held aloft a staff of black and gold with a crescent shaped tip with a glowing purple jewel the size of the magician's fist floating within the crescent shape. Purple gems seemed to form a magical circle across his chest as he moved to the group of magicians with a walk that sent his robes billowing behind him. He stopped several feet away however as though uncertain of his place among the group.

With a shockwave that vaporized the existing mummies around Harry, the Thief and the magicians the final of the five cards emerged. His bare face was filled with rage that set his emerald eyes alight. His black hair fell out from beneath his purple mage's cap as with a deep purple cloak hanging from his shoulder guards. A set of light blue robes were folded around his body held in place by a sash that matched his cloak in its dark color. His staff was held with its blunt tip to the ground as three spikes were raised to face each other over his head at the staff's other end a massive blue sphere set between the three.

"Anubis meet my monsters! My Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl along with my Chaos Command Magician, Endymion the Master Magician and the Sorcerer of Dark Magic," Harry called back toward the pyramid. "Now behold the power of my _little cards_ ," he replied sarcastically. "Sorcerer of Dark Magic, destroy his Andro Sphinx while Endymion wipes his Sphinx Teleia from the field!"

The Sorcerer of Dark Magic slid his right foot back as he held his staff in both hands. The gem at the end of his staff began to glow as it charged with raw magic and began to cast shadows across both the Highlands and the Desert above. With a cry it released a strong burst of blue magic that tore the ground beneath it to dig a trench before flying upward to strike the human shaped lion in the chest. The male sphinx could do nothing but released a pale roar as its body was enveloped in a pillar of sky blue energy that quickly began to tear it apart piece by piece before it faded away.

Endymion released his staff and let it hover in the air before him as he began to move his hands around the crescent end and its glowing purple jewel. The female sphinx garnered a worried look on her face as the ground beneath her began to glow, instantly vaporizing the mummies beneath her as runes began to appear in a circle around her. The ancient runes began to glow ominously before erupting into a massive explosion that shook the ground beneath everyone and caused it to jump and buckle beneath them nearly sending them to the ground as a column of fire and smoke poured upward from where Spinx Teleia once stood, her thundering roar engulfed by the heat and flames.

" _ **NO! HOW COULD A MERE CHILD DEFEAT THE GREATEST MONSTER IN ALL OF EGYPT**_ ," Anubis' voice roared like thunder in the space between the two worlds.

"I'm not done yet, Anubis! Now watch as my Magician's Unite!" He called out even as he drew a spell card and held it up to show the name he had just called out. Dark Magician and Chaos Command Magician leaped back from the redheaded female whose jade eyes were narrowed in fury and determination. The men held out their staves as a dark aura began to glow around the Dark Magician Girl who held her short baton in front her body with both hands as her magical power skyrocketed.

"Dark Magician Girl create a Mystical Space Typhoon and remove that eyesore," Harry commanded as he pointed a the Pyramid of Light.

The redhead nodded as she spun her baton in her hands pulling the dark aura granted her by the more experienced magicians around her hands. Behind the Pyramid of Light space seemed to suddenly dip backwards as the air and ground stretched together before spiraling. Desert and forest shattered as one revealing the infinite darkness beyond just before the air around the group began to be dragged forward at such force that Harry had to drop to his ass and plant his heels and and the palms of his hand against the ground to keep himself from being torn forward.

The light generated by the massive pyramid warped and began to be dragged backwards into the spacial typhoon before the top of the structure cracked as its magic was drained away. Chunks of blue glass like magic began to splinter off the pyramid and be sucked into the void as the crack began to grow and split the pyramid in half along the Eye of Anubis. The large blood colored orb teetered in its hole within the Eye before falling forward rolling down the face of the pyramid and slamming into the Forbidden Forest.

After several seconds of the pull of the void behind it half of the pyramid's remains began to lift from the forest floor before it was sucked backwards and vanished into the darkness. Only a moment later the second half followed the first as the Space Typhoon began to close.

It seemed to have dragged on for nearly an hour for the wizard but now he could breath freely as the Typhoon sealed itself, leaving the world where it had stood looking just as prestigious as Harry remembered it. Harry couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped him as he climbed to his feet and shared a smile with his monsters at a job well done.

However, a deafening CRACK filled the air causing everyone present to hold their ears as birds took off from the Forbidden Forest's canopy followed by a herd of Thestrals. Harry spun toward the source of the noise to see the gem that had served as the Eye of Anubis' pupil explode upward and its fragments collide and dig into the desert overhead. A menacing aura of destructive power poured forth above the forest as the deep booming voice of Anubis filled the sky.

 _ **"Did you think it would be that easy, wizard? I am Anubis Lord of the Dead and Master of the Grave and I shall not be defeated by a mere child! Now watch as I summon my most terrifying creature! Rise up and give me victory, Theinen the Great Sphinx!"**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for the shorter chapter guys. The roads are clearing up around here and I'm having to return to work. The chapters are going to be less frequent but I'll try and give you guys the same quality that I've been producing. I don't know if there will be a chapter tomorrow but I should have one out Thursday night at the latest.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I love hearing your comments and other than the one complaining about the TCG rules still, I think we are all still on the same page!


	7. Mind Body and Soul

_**"Rise up and give me victory, Theinen the Great Sphinx!"**_

Harry felt his eyes go wide as he was literally blown off his feet and sent tumbling along the ground at the raw power the simple shout had caused. While the world of his mind had no sky the air itself seemed to darken with the palpable Shadow Magic that filled the area. The Forbidden Forest swayed ominously as the black gem that had cracked open began to bubble and boil as rivulets of black magic wept down its sides to pool on the forest floor.

Above the wizard's head in the merging soul that was the ancient bandit of Egypt the fragments of the jewel had begun to melt as well falling from the desert to the forest as a black magically charged rain. The magically charged air began to discharge lightning that lanced forth from the melting jewel fragments. Red lightning the color of blood flew wild across the landscape and blistered the armaments of the castle behind Harry and ricocheted off the wards to crash back against the building pool of black magic.

The five magicians stood strong in front of the wizard even as they were assaulted by the powerful winds and magic that struck against them like a rolling tide. Each of the men had their staff firmly planted on the ground as a shield spell was erected before them a glittering sapphire of color against the ever pressing shadows. The female of the group held her baton in her hands as she soundlessly seemed to mouth a chant that was funneling the magic put into her earlier back into the magicians that had given it.

A deafening roar exploded through the air as a brown claw that looked exactly like Andro Sphinx's reached up from the mass of black energy and toppled the surrounding trees as it planted a hand firmly against the ground and began to pull. A golden mane began to rise from the depths of the earth though a hint of pink could be seen from behind it until the feral face belonging to the male sphinx appeared above the ground, black ichor dripping from its snout and saliva covered fangs as it wrestled another arm free of the magical pool and seemed to lift itself up where its torso loomed over the ground casting a shadow across Hogwarts and its grounds.

Without warning it arched back away from the group before another set of paws, this time white, latched onto the shore of the tainted magic and pushed upwards. With a size and speed that could scarcely be imagined the bottom half of Sphinx Teleia burst forth and smashed into the magical wards that protected the illusion of Hogwarts in Harry's mind and soul, shattering the magic to pieces beneath its powerful claws. It's black eyes watched with triumph as its great weight crashing to the ground sent several of castle's towers crumbling to the ground.

From his position on the ground the wizard could see the dual faces of Andro Sphinx and Sphinx Teleia staring in opposite directions from the same skull and felt his rage swell as his mind seemed to hit rewind and he was eleven years old again staring in horror at the back of Quirrell's head, facing his parent's murderer face to face for the first time. A dark green glow began to surrounding the teenage wizard as he forced himself back to his feet, his eyes locked on the two headed monster with all the loathing he could muster from the depths of his very soul.

 _ **"Now do you begin to see? There is no power greater than mine, little Wizard. Soon your soul will be torn asunder as I take your place and live again!"**_

"All I hear is someone to cowardly to face me in person," Harry spat as he looked from the intimidating beast to his magicians. While they were powerful, especially as a group, he didn't know whether or not they'd be able to defeat the combined power of the two sphinx's merged into one. His hand automatically went to his duel disk and the card laying on top of his deck. A bolt of white lightning flashed behind the wizard lighting up the darkness with a blaring white light where all that was visible for a split moment was a pair of glowing green eyes.

A breeze swept up from behind the wizard as he stared at the card in his hands, the one sent to him by Pegasus. He stared at the monster on the card and then back to the behemoth that loomed over him and his five protectors. This was it. By playing this one card he knew his life would never be the same.

"I'm sorry," he said sadly as he looked at his Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl and Chaos Command Magician with haunted eyes. "I can't let him though. I sacrifice Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl and my Chaos Command Magician to summon," he paused as the cards on his duel disk flew into his card graveyard, "my all powerful beast. Come forth, The Wicked Dreadroot!"

As Harry placed the card on his duel disk he felt an ominous dread rise up and grip his heart. The ground rumbled both beneath his feet and above his head causing a rain of sand and embers to fall. The air grew thick and it was all he could do to take one perceived lungful after another and remain on his feet. The sound of stone and mortar cracking caused the wizard to turn and watched in horror as the building that contained his soul room was torn asunder and sent crashing to the ground.

The sands from overhead were pulled down to where Hogwarts one stood and began to swirl in a wide dust devil that ripped the trees of the forest from their rooted foundation and sent them twisting in the harsh winds that announced the Wicked God's arrival. From the swirling sands two sets of gleaming yellow eyes seemed to take form before Harry heard a cry from his remaining spellcasters. Glancing behind him revealed them dropping to a knee, their staves held loosely in their hands as the very strength was sucked out of them.

His green eyes turned to Theinen as its colossal weight slammed into the ground beneath it as it dropped to its knees. The Sphinx was gripping its chest in agony as its dark presence was overcast by the arrival of Harry's most powerful card. The wizard turned back to the approaching God monster only to have to cover his face as the sand cyclone was blasted apart, the sand ripped at his clothes and burned his skin even as it tore the bark from the trees and pelted the other monsters present.

" _ **Y-you, what have you done,**_ " Anubis' quaking voice demanded to know from where the spirit still resided in the original Pyramid of Light. " _ **My Theinen! What is it you summoned to weaken my all powerful Sphinx!**_ "

The ancient sorcerer's answer came in the form of a hulking green creature who could only half appear within the confines of the soul it was summoned in. Its powerful muscles bulged beneath an armor made of the bones of some powerful fiend whose eyes still glared from its skull which sat as a crown atop Dreadroot's head. Bone claws extended out past the green knuckles of the brawler Wicked God from the wrists of the skeleton which overlaid its body. Its mouth, while closed, did nothing to hide the gleaming mouth of fangs the creature had while it glared dangerously at the two-faced sphinx kneeling before it.

"When the Wicked Dreadroot is summoned it automatically cuts the attack and defense of all monster in half," Harry answered as he focused most of his ability to just stand under the onslaught of the Wicked Gods power. "Now, Wicked Dreadroot, show this pitiful wizard while he'll never be able to claim my body and soul! _Fierce Knockdown_!"

The God turned his attention to the small figure staring up at him from behind a pair of glasses and seemed to stare directly through him for a long moment before nodding. Clenching its right fist so hard that all present were capable of hearing its bone's pop and crack it reared its arm back before swinging forward. The resulting impact of the Wicked God's fist meeting the snarling face of the weakened sphinx sent a shockwave through the merging souls before Theinen was dragged off its fore-paws by the God's might and sent slamming onto its second face and back before exploding into nothingness.

Harry sighed with relief as he watched the powerful two-faced monster disappear and turned to thank the Wicked God that had helped him only meet a very different pair of eyes. Emeralds stared in shock into rubies which watched him from a purple canine head with long perked up ears. The creature opened its mouth and breathed into the face of the teenage wizard whose eyes rolled up into his head before he collapsed asleep.

* * *

Harry bolted up from where he lay on the cold hard tiled floor of museum to the shock of the pink haired witch who had been hovering over him. Their heads collided halfway through his sit up and sent both crashing back to the floor. Both wizard and witch gripped their foreheads in pain before sitting up and wincing at the oncoming headache.

"Merlin, Tonks, did you have to lean over me so close," Harry asked as he pulled his hand away from his head to check for blood.

"Forgive me for being worried for you when you passed out, idiot," the pink haired witch who was quickly growing into a redhead in her anger, snapped as she put both of her hands to her head hope to keep the pain away. "What happened anyway? That curator lady put that oversize piece of jewelry on you and you just fell to the floor!"

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you," he said honestly as he stared down at the gleaming pyramid that was moving along with each inhale and exhale of his chest. Carefully he raised his hands to feel the side of the blue artifact and sighed when he didn't feel Anubis' presence however he could still sense the power radiating from the psuedo-Item. "Whatever happened, I think I just got a leg up in this fight."

Climbing to his feet Harry heard a strange shuffling noise and glanced at his feet. A pile of Duel Monsters cards had been placed in a stack beside his feet and he had accidentally kicked them over when he had managed to stand up. Kneeling down he scooped the strange cards up and began to look through them before stopping in shock at the last four. An orange pyramid stared back at him from within the confines of a trap card with a very familiar name including a shocking text beneath it. The other three held a pair of monsters and their seemingly fused counterpart that made him gulp at the memory of fighting them.

Palming the cards back into a stack Harry opened the deck box on belt and slid the cards in before buckling it shut. Duel Monsters was a game of strategy and the luck of the draw and it would be foolish of him not to use every card available to him to stack the odds in his favor. It was also advisable not to be a simple one trick duelist like Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood who used Dinosaurs and Insects respectively and since Duelist Kingdom had taken a hard plunge in popularity when they and their decks were soundly defeated.

His eyes flashed around the exhibit in search of the Ishtar sister in hopes of an explanation for the cards only to find that he and the punk witch were alone once again.

"People come and go so quickly around here," he muttered remembering a line from a movie he had once heard from his cupboard. Turning he flashed a forced smile at the witch behind him. "Come on, lets get out of here and get the last two locator cards!"

"Yeah sure, Harry, whatever you say," Tonks said as she climbed to her feet before releasing a sigh. ' _Maybe I should have just watched the tournament from a cafe or something. Harry's friends were right, he certainly doesn't do anything normally._ '

* * *

 **Author's Note** : I'm Sorry, please don't kill me! I promised this chapter for last night and then only had this much smaller one to show for my efforts. Real life can be a massive pain in the ass. I've been taking some of the messages I received to heart and will be splicing up Harry's deck so it isn't just straight up spellcaster based. After all, people who focus on one particular type or a handful of cards usually end up getting crushed by Yugi and his bizarre deck of random card types and strategies.

The votes for Harry's friends in this story have come in.

Tonks: 5 (primary companion)

Twins: 4 (tag duelists)

Fleur: 3 (secret)

Neville: 2

Chazz: 2

Remus: 1

Mai: 1

That is 4 people, 5 if you count Isis who is an automatic inclusion. So I think we have our Fellowship of the Duel Disk all nice and set.


	8. The Black Rose Witch

The sun was hanging lazily in the air over Domino City as the Seto Kaiba's tournament twisted the usually happy go lucky town into a the warzone known as Battle City. Duel Monsters roared or screamed in pain on nearly every street as everyone battled for the top spots for the finals. The danger lurked in the unknown Rare Hunters who hid in alleyways or lured weaker duelists into traps in order to gain the losers weakest card.

Harry Potter sat on the steps of the Domino City Museum and studied the cards he had carefully. After defeating Draco in a duel and gaining the spoiled wizard's deck from the boy's mother and gaining the cards from the floor of the museum just minutes before, he felt the need to restructure and refocus his deck.

He knew that a streamline focused deck on only one attribute had a glaring weakness that he was lucky his classmate hadn't had a chance to use. There were cards in Duel Monsters that could shut down entire species of monsters by just declaring a type. If he stayed on his spellcasters than it was likely someone in the finals would smack him down before he could get to the Pharaoh or the Priest.

He had to admit that if Draco had simply let go of his pride he had powerful monsters and a pretty descent strategy. Harry knew Draco though and the blonde haired yutz couldn't help be boast and show off when the two met. The emerald eyed wizard could feel his eye twitch at the idea that maybe the other boy was trying to show off for him. The thought just made him shudder in fear of Draco one day proclaiming his eternal devotion.

Of course, he could almost roll his eyes at the fact that Draco's deck was mostly dragons, though they would certainly be intriguing to use especially with some of their effects. Combining those with some of his other cards would make for boundless possibilities and he still had more cards to collect. The wizard could almost feel the power of his deck rise as he began to put together new strategies and methods into his cards. His eyes gleamed at the possible lockdown his cards presented.

A huff from beside him though reminded the wizard of the witch who was sitting bored out of her mind on the steps beside him. He had tried to explain what he was doing but the pink haired former auror just seemed to go glassy eyed whenever he tried. She had only come to Domino City to investigate the rumors spread by purebloods about the power of the game for the Order of the Phoenix and only followed him because she was sure it was what Dumbledore would want her to do.

He had to admit the possibility of a Death Eater attack had now increased since he had defeated the son of one Voldemort's inner circle. Though now he had a whole new weapon to his advantage, the gleaming pyramid sitting on his chest and practically pulsing with the magic of the Shadow Games thanks to the sorcerer Anubis.

Three thousand years ago he had tried to defeat the Pharaoh with the power of the Millennium Ring, but that had turned into a disaster for everyone involved. He was wiser now and had learned from the memories of his past life to be wary of freely given power. A lesson he had been forced to relearn within is Soul-room when he had summoned the card given to him by Pegasus and had his mind-scape obliterated by the summoned Wicked God, Dreadroot.

"Are you finally done," Tonks demanded as she eyed the younger wizard pack away his cards. "I thought we were going to go find those locating cards, or whatever they are, that you need to advance in this tournament."

"Yes Tonks, I'm done," Harry said rolling his eyes as he pushed himself to his feet. "I was restrategizing my deck to make sure I have the best of what I can do. The last thing I want is to be defeated before I get my chance at playing Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba."

"Gee, revenge boner much," the witch asked sarcastically as the two made their way down the steps of the museum. "I understand why the Thief you talked about wants revenge but why do you, Harry Potter, want to seek it out? These people haven't done anything to you personally, Harry."

The wizard sighed and dropped his head allowing his hair to obscure his face. "It's true they haven't done anything to me, but I can still feel the heat of the flames as though I was there. The fear and terror of that moment and the slaughter of people who didn't deserve it just so one man can prove his power and another could keep his throne. It all disgusts me Tonks and I will see to it that some sort of justice is upheld, even if it is just beating them in a tournament."

As the two talked they headed deeper into the city and passed by quite a few participants who had been knocked out of the tournament glaring at the lone duelist walking forward for being allowed to keep going. Turning down one of the streets they were caught by surprise at the sight of a large crowd of seemingly enraged people who were shouting and cursing at a woman standing in the middle of them all.

Harry stopped short at the sight of the girl who couldn't possibly be older than himself standing in the ring of taunters with her head bowed. Her burgundy colored hair was cropped short to her shoulder except for her bangs which dipped all the way to the woman's elbows in length. She wore some sort of metal roller in her hair, just above her eyes that kept most of her long bangs out of her face.

She wore a low-cut red corset with short, light green puffy sleeves and a high collar that revealed cleavage that Harry was certain was meant for a woman a few years older. She also sported a sleeveless magenta trenchcoat that flared behind her which was shorter and pleated in the front. She had a red choker and an emerald crested, golden cross-shaped medallion, as well as a pair of dark, elbow-length gloves with a pair of gold bracelets above them. Her stockings were the same color as her gloves, and connected to her skirt while her red high-heeled pumps made her stand a few inches taller than she naturally was.

"Witch!"

"She's a monster!"

"With powers like that you should have been disqualified!"

The rabble around the woman was practically frothing as the poor girl stood in their midst trying to ignore the hurtful words. The wizard could only wince at each verbal taunt as he reminded of his own home life. The Dursley's had never pulled their punches when it came to their verbal taunts and the green eyed boy was harshly reminded of the dark cramped cupboard he had once been forced to call his bedroom.

There was one word that Harry could not tolerate however, not since his aunt had verbally snapped it out on his eleventh birthday when speaking of his mother. The word though seemed to spark something in the crowd as their voices rang out in a chant that made him clinch his hands into fists as he heard it over and over again.

"She's a freak!"

"FREAK!"

"FREAK!"

"FREAK!"

Harry's hand almost went for his wand in anger before he saw the dark red aura surround the girl. Without saying a word she seemed to release of wave of energy that sent the crowd tumbling ass over head across the pavement and tar. Even Tonks had difficulty keeping her feet planted underneath her as the air slammed into the two magical beings like an ocean wave.

The wizard's crimson coat billowed in the onslaught but he managed to stay standing long enough for the bizarre energy to weaken. As it did he put one foot in front of the other and began to make his way to the girl who was smirking at the chaos the use of her powers had unleashed upon the hapless muggles.

"It feels good I bet," he said as he finally got within speaking distance to the teenage girl. "Using your powers to teach them to fear you. I did the same thing to my relatives after they knew I was learning to control them. It doesn't really help though does it? You push away the monsters but when everyone around you is a monster, you just feel the loneliness that is left behind."

"What would you know about it," the girl hissed as she turned to him and stared at him through narrowed chocolate colored eyes. "All my life these people have turned me away and hurt me. They love it and get off on it just because I'm different! Now I get to enjoy it when they feel the misery that they put on me!"

The raven haired boy shook his head and breathed deeply. This girl was reminding him of the memory of Tom Riddle he had met in his second year thanks to the boy's diary. If someone didn't help her and show her a better way it was possible the girl could possibly turn into a Dark Lady along the same path as the twisted snake who called itself Lord Voldemort.

"Until I was eleven I was forced to call the cupboard under the stairs my bedroom," he admitted and ignored the gasp of shock from the witch behind him. "I cooked my relatives' meals and was forced to eat scraps or bread and water as they tried to squash my powers out of me. The yardwork and housework were my chores and my chores alone after I was old enough to hold a mop or start the lawnmower. I was forced to be my cousin's personal toy, something he could beat on and break for his own amusement all because I was different from them."

"Then you know why they have to be punished! Why people like us can't just stand around and take their abuse when we have the power to end it! I'll show you the real meaning of power," she snapped as she held up her duel disk.

Her disk was much fancier than Harry's own basic type. The deck zone and graveyard were housed in a large pink half-sphere with a purple jewel resting on top. While the duel disk's 'arm' only held three monster zones before the other two slid out of a hidden sleeve. He couldn't see any spell or trap card zones but imagined the device had some way to play them.

"Heard a similar speech once," Harry said as he raised his own duel disk and watched as the two sections combined. "'There is no good and evil. There is only power and those to weak to seek it'. The man who murdered my parents told me that when I first met him. Now, since we're both in this tournament let us make our bets. I have four locator cards."

"Hmph, I have five," the woman said with an air of someone who thought they were better than someone else. "I'll put up the two locator cards you need plus my rarest card for one of yours and your rarest card."

"How about this. You win, and I'll give the locator card you need and my rare card. If I win though, I get your two locator cards and you, well, you'll have to become my friend," he said with a grin. "If you ask my other friends I'm certain they can tell you that it feels like they lost a bet somewhere down the line."

"Isn't that the truth," Tonks muttered. In her mind though she was storing away the things Harry had said and had to admit that he probably toned down the truth. She could remember the locks on his bedroom door, the cat flap cut into his door and the bars on his windows. His old clothes had all looked like his cousin's hand-me-downs if their size was anything to go by and despite the lavishness of the Dursleys' middle class home, Harry's bedroom furniture had been a mix of old wood that looked as though it had been dragged out of a garbage heap ten years after getting thrown out.

"It's not like it matters because I won't lose so I'll never be your friend," the burgundy haired girl stated as both of them drew their first hand.

 **Harry:4000**

 **Aki:4000**

Harry blinked as he looked at the life points that appeared beside the two duelists. He had been forced to break the law again and cast a translation charm to allow him to speak and understand the language. The best part of the charm was that once cast it let you understand and speak any language as there was just to many dialects and languages in the world and an all encompassing spell was easier than a trying to find a spell for each and every person that was encountered.

Thanks to the spell he knew that Aki was name that could be translated in one of two ways. The first was for Autumn and looking at how the girl dressed the softer and darker colors of her wardrobe matched the name. The second meaning was Emptiness, a term that seemed to fuel the girl and her apparent hatred for a world that shunned and mocked her for being different.

"Ladies first," Aki said as she drew her sixth card and fanned out the other five in her hand. "I play my field spell card, Black Garden! Then I'll summon my Wall of Ivy in defense!"

 **Wall of Ivy**

 **Attack:300**

 **Defense:1200**

Harry watched as from beneath the duelist's feet an eruption of thorn covered vines sprang into life and seemed to wrap around the street signs, lamps, fire hydrant and cars that littered the roadway on which they were dueling. Black roses began to bloom from the vines that seemed to arch and sway like cobras that were recently startled and looking to strike the one who dared anger them.

"When my Black Garden is on the field, all monsters summoned result in a Rose Token also being summoned on the opponents field. All monsters except those summoned by my garden will have their attack and defense points cut in half," the girl said dramatically. Almost on cue the vines wiggled on the dueling field before what looked like a section of a hedge wall appeared covered in ivy vines.

Of course, then Black Garden's effect kicked in as a rose the size of Harry manifested on his side of the field.

 **Rose Token**

 **Attack:800**

 **Defense:800**

"Oh, I might have forgot to mention that the Rose Tokens cannot attack or be destroyed due to battle," Aki explained triumphantly.

"So, let me get this straight," Harry said as he looked at the monster forcibly summoned on his side of the field. "Everytime you play a monster I get a nifty little flower and vice versa? Ha, one of my friends at school would love you! He's obsessed with plants, even aquatic ones," he said joyfully. "But now its my turn."

Drawing a card he stared at it with a grin as he added it to his hand. "First I'll play one card face down, and then I'll summon my Kaiser Seahorse in attack mode!"

 **Kaiser Seahorse**

 **Attack:850**

 **Defense:825**

The wizard winced at just how much weaker his monster became thanks to the power of Aki's Black Garden. However, there was an advantage as he watched the Rose Token manifest across the field.

"Now, Kaiser Seahorse attack her Rose Token!"

The blue and purple armored monster hefted its spear over his shoulder before he threw it across the field. The spear's golden colored bladed pierced through the rose which wobbled on its stem even as the spear exploded and reappeared in his monster's hand. However, it was like she said, as her rose remained standing tall in the end and weathering his attack.

 **Harry:4000**

 **Aki:3950**

"Now do you see, it is pointless to attack me,"Aki said as she drew her next card. "Soon, I'll have defeated you and go on to the finals! No one will dare mock me ever again after I become the Queen of Games!"

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Whew, that was fun. I will say that so long as that Black Garden is on the field this will be a long drag out of a duel, ha ha ha. Soon we'll be able to see some of the changes made to Harry's deck.

When I first saw Aki-Akiza I couldn't help but draw some parallels to a couple of well known wizards. So I thought she'd actually make a perfect character to slip into this story. I know, my Yu-Gi-Oh! time lines are all distorted and Aki isn't around for a LONG time after Yugi's story. I'm perfectly okay with that and decided to bring her in now.


End file.
